Si je te Perds, je me Perds
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Katherine Mayfair est de retour dans la banlieue de Wisteria Lane après un voyage à Paris en compagnie de Robin Gallagher qu'elle qualifie de désastreux.
1. La Case Départ

**Titre:** Si je te Perds, je me Perds.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Desperate Housewives_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Adam, Dylan et Katherine Mayfair; Andrew et Bree van de Kamp; Gabrielle Solis, Lynette Scavo; Maynard James, Michael et Susan Delfino et Robin Gallagher.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Katherine Mayfair et Robin Gallagher.**  
>Rating:<strong> M (+16), en raison de l'évocation de quelques scènes érotiques et violentes tout au long de certains chapitres.  
><strong>Nombre de Chapitres:<strong> 11.**  
>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 22051.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Katherine Mayfair est de retour dans la banlieue de Wisteria Lane après un voyage à Paris en compagnie de Robin Gallagher qu'elle qualifie de désastreux.

* * *

><p>Une automobile couleur gris métallisé s'arrêta discrètement dans la nuit noire de la banlieue de Wisteria Lane. Après un long moment de tension imaginaire intense, la porte côté passager s'ouvrit lentement. Deux escarpins à talons hauts claquèrent bruyamment tour à tour lorsque les pieds qu'ils entouraient se posèrent sur le bitume. Apparut alors une grande rousse aux yeux olives. Katherine Mayfair. Sans avoir pris le soin de prévenir qui que ce soit, elle avait pris la décision de faire officiellement son grand retour à Wisteria Lane après un bien court voyage dans l'éternelle capitale du romantisme, la si grande ville de Paris, quasiment située au centre de la France.<p>

Presque aussitôt après être sortie de la voiture, Katherine posa machinalement une main sur ses lèvres rosées pour étouffer un bâillement. Elle était épuisée. Si épuisée que c'était à peine si elle tenait debout. En fait, elle n'était pas réellement fatiguée mais le fait était que son vol – ou plutôt ses vols puisqu'elle avait été forcée de changer de vol en cours de route, notamment aux environs de New York - Paris / Fairview lui avait semblé interminable. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pour un individu ayant déjà pris l'avion auparavant, Katherine avait eu l'impression de s'être embarquée dans un voyage sans fin. Cependant, l'avion avait bien fini par se poser et cela l'avait brusquement amenée à la dure réalité de la vie.

Maintenant qu'elle était si proche de chez elle qu'elle pouvait presque respirer l'odeur d'un bon bois brûlé dans sa cheminée, elle se sentait comme un mort-vivant. Elle avait plus que tout besoin de se lover dans les bras du divin Morphée et de dormir jusqu'au lever du soleil voir peut-être même jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

L'air frais lui fit l'effet d'un brusque électrochoc. Son cœur se pinça dans sa poitrine. Elle réalisa soudain la terrible ampleur de sa situation actuelle. Elle était, en effet, en train de vivre un retour douloureux à la case départ. Les jeux étaient faits. Et elle avait malheureusement perdu la partie. En vérité, il ne fallait absolument pas avoir peur des mots et dire carrément qu'elle avait complètement manqué sa partie risquée dans le jeu de la vie. Son armoire à trophée imaginaire était à présent vide de toute victoire. Elle recommençait tout à zéro comme si ses combats passés n'étaient finalement qu'un brouillard translucide qui la hantait.

Katherine resta un moment immobile à observer ce qui avait pendant longtemps été sa demeure résidentielle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, attentive aux moindres sons qui l'entourait. Malheureusement pour elle, la banlieue de Wisteria Lane était plongée dans le silence le plus complet. Il était tard. Terriblement tard. À une heure aussi tardive, tout le monde devait sans doute être envolé au pays des rêves depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Tout à coup, Katherine frissonna. Elle avait froid. Pire que tout, elle avait peur. Peur de se retrouver seule face à elle-même dans cette immense – et bien vite – maison.

Une porte claqua à quelques mètres derrière elle. Un homme sortit de l'automobile et se posta à côté d'elle. Comme par automatisme, il ôta son manteau et le posa délicatement sur les épaules de la femme aux cheveux roux. Elle se tourna vers lui, déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et le remercia vivement de sa générosité.

_ Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser le plus normalement du monde sur le front.

Il s'apprêta à retourner vers son automobile quand il sentit un profond malaise se dégager du corps de Katherine.

_ Tu veux peut-être que je reste?, demanda-t-il.  
>_ Non. Je préfère rester seule.<p>

Elle hésita un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Merci, Adam. Je te remercie du fond du cœur. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment.

Elle soupira nerveusement avant de continuer.

_ Je pense que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de me voir après tout ce que nous avons vécu. J'ai été un monstre avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir. Jamais. Tu étais mon mari et tu m'avais promis devant Dieu lui-même de rester avec moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. J'aurais dû te raconter la vérité au sujet de Dylan...

Face à de si touchantes paroles, Adam prit conscience du fait que les regrets de Katherine étaient sincères au plus haut point. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre raison de s'excuser envers lui, il revint sur ses pas et se posta face à elle. Il lui attrapa le menton d'un main et lui caressa la joue de l'autre. Pour toute réponse au discours de Katherine, il haussa les épaules. Certes, il avait pris la révélation de Katherine comme une trahison mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais elle lui avait menti pendant des années. De plus, elle avait tué un homme de sang froid. Un homme qui, pour sa défense, lui avait fait vivre les pires tourments pendant des années.

Katherine posa sa main sur celle de son ex-mari et la dégagea de son visage.

_ Et je suis sincèrement désolée de me montrer aussi égoïste aujourd'hui, reprit-elle. Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais! Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne savais vraiment pas vers qui me tourner. Tu étais ma seule solution.

Adam plongea son regard dans celui de son ex-femme.

_ Tu dois me détester, dit Katherine en levant les mains au ciel.  
>_ Je ne te déteste pas.<br>_ Et pourtant, tu as de quoi.  
>_ Tu—tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste?, demanda-t-il à nouveau. Je me ferais aussi petit qu'une fourmis. Je peux coucher sur le canapé, si tu veux. Rien ne t'oblige à m'inviter dans ton lit.<p>

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

Prenant soudain conscience de la tournure que prenait la situation, elle sentit son corps se raidir. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire; il essayait de la séduire. Seigneur Dieu, ce n'était pas possible! Il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre pitié. Il osait tenter de la charmer alors qu'elle était au plus mal. Elle roula des yeux.

_ Les hommes, tous les mêmes, pensa-t-elle.

Fort heureusement pour elle, elle était complètement insensible à son petit jeu. Elle ne voulait pas l'inviter chez elle. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt.

Soudain sur la défensive, Katherine s'adossa contre l'automobile et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ce serait étrange. Nous deux, dans la même maison.

L'homme soupira, visiblement déçu de la réponse de Katherine. Cependant, il n'insista pas davantage. Il était évident que son ex-femme ne voulait pas de lui cette nuit. Elle voulait se retrouver seule. Seule face à ses pensées sombres. Et Adam n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit compliqué de Katherine parce qu'elle avait énormément changé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

À l'aéroport, après l'avoir salué d'une chaleureuse embrassade, elle lui avait avoué ne pas souhaiter lui faire part de la raison de son appel au bout de six longues années de silence radio. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle après un court séjour à Paris. Elle lui avait expliqué avoir été obligée d'écourter son voyage dans la capitale française pour raisons personnelles. Puis, elle s'était plongée dans un silence sordide jusqu'à son arrivée devant son ancienne maison.

Adam savait que si Katherine était si distante, c'était parce que, au fond de son être torturé, elle cachait une souffrance énorme.

Il s'était passé quelque chose à Paris. Quelque chose qui avait obligé Katherine à fuir et à retourner à Wisteria Lane, cette banlieue qu'elle chérissait et haïssait à la fois.

Adam était si persuadé d'avoir raison qu'il était presque prêt à en donner sa main de gynécologue renommé à couper. Il connaissait Katherine comme sa poche. Après tout, ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il la considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Il avait gâché sa chance en la trompant avec une autre femme. Mais il le savait à présent, notamment en raison du comportement terriblement froid de Katherine. Même si elle était la seule femme capable de le rendre heureux dans ce monde, il prit la décision de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit jusqu'à nouvel ordre...

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se souvenir des moments heureux partagés en sa compagnie. Il fut une époque où il l'avait aimée à se damner. Jadis, cette femme qui lui était si tendrement dévouée, n'avait pas le moindre le secret pour lui. La seule fois où elle avait eu le malheur de lui mentir, c'était au sujet de Dylan. Dylan n'était pas le fruit des entrailles de Katherine car la véritable Dylan Davis était malheureusement décédée dans sa jeunesse suite à un accident domestique. Et Katherine avait tellement eu mal à la simple idée de tirer un trait définitif sur sa fille qu'elle avait adopté une jeune romaine dans un orphelinat religieux.

Katherine frissonna à nouveau ce qui poussa Adam à sortir soudainement de ses pensées.

Il sentit grandir en lui un curieux sentiment de générosité. Il ne pouvait pas quitter si brusquement la Katherine Mayfair qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son comportement était si étrange qu'il craignait de voir naître un nouveau secret terrifiant dans l'esprit de son ex-femme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait horreur de rester sans rien faire. Il voulait absolument rester auprès d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour la veiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare ne plus avoir besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Comme si elle avait ressenti l'empathie d'Adam à son égard, Katherine tourna les yeux vers lui et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Adam grimaça.

_ Sûre?, dit-il.  
>_ Certaine.<p>

Cette fois-ci, il ne prit même pas la peine de broncher. Il sortit les valises de Katherine du coffre de son automobile, les porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison et embrassa à nouveau son ex-femme sur le front, comme pour la protéger des événements à venir. Puis, il se contenta de s'installer confortablement à bord de son véhicule et d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

Katherine resta un instant immobile pour observer sagement la voiture disparaître dans les ténèbres de l'impasse de Wisteria Lane avec un petit pincement au cœur. Peut-être aurait-elle au moins dû l'inviter à boire un verre. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses puisqu'il avait pris du temps dans son travail pour venir la chercher à l'aéroport et la déposer chez elle.

Elle sentit le poids d'un tissu étranger sur ses épaules frêles. Elle prit soudain conscience du fait qu'Adam lui avait laissé sa veste. Avec une certaine curiosité, elle passa franchement ses mains dans les poches du vêtement. Elle fut surprise de découvrir dans l'une d'elle une vieille photographie les représentant tous les deux lors d'une étreinte amoureuse le jour de leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Elle tourna la photographie et vit qu'un mot était griffonné à l'encre bleue sur l'arrière. Adam lui avait indiqué son adresse actuelle et son numéro de téléphone portable personnel au cas où elle aurait envie de le recontacter dans un futur proche. Katherine ne tiqua pas. Elle se contenta de replacer calmement la photographie dans la poche droite de la veste. Elle baissa la tête pour enfouir son nez fin dans le linge et inspira le parfum aromatique-aquatique de son ex-mari. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement face aux nombreuses réminiscences qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite. Katherine tourna lentement les talons vers la maison. Elle se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise face à cet ensemble cruellement vide. Elle craignait d'y entrer et d'être profondément blessée par le calme qui y régnait. Cette maison avait perdu toute sa vitalité avec les années. Dylan avait emporté toute sa joie de vivre avec elle lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de quitter la demeure familiale pour s'installer avec son petit ami. Le petit Maynard James avait comblé ce manque pendant un temps. Puis, Robin avait pris le relais. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle était seule. Seule face au néant.

Katherine gonfla ses joues et soupira. Malgré l'étrange sentiment de frayeur qui la possédait, elle n'avait pourtant pas d'autres choix que de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de coucher dehors comme un vulgaire sans abri sous prétexte qu'elle n'aimait pas le silence.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche de ses clés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit lentement la porte de la maison. Elle saisit ses valises et les glissa une à une à l'intérieur.

Une fois ses affaires au complet dans la maison, elle ferma lentement la porte derrière elle. Elle eut soudain la sensation de voir la Terre tourner autour d'elle. La nausée lui monta au bord des lèvres. Elle se laissa brusquement tomber sur le sol. Ses genoux heurtèrent le parquet. Elle gémit presque immédiatement de douleur. Elle resta un moment immobile avant de s'asseoir en position de fœtus contre le mur.

Elle porta l'une de ses mains à sa tête. Son front était brûlant. Elle était épuisée. Elle était terrifiée. Pire encore, elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle vivait l'une des peines de cœur les plus pénibles à imaginer, et cela uniquement parce que Paris n'avait définitivement pas été aussi romantique que prévu.


	2. La Madeleine

_À peine avaient-elles atterri à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle que Katherine était déjà en train de poser des distances incommensurables entre Robin et elle. Cela commença par le refus soudain de Katherine de dîner aux chandelles dans un célèbre restaurant parisien. Puis, les distances se firent plus épaisses et incroyablement difficiles à supporter. Durant toute la durée de leur séjour, Katherine ne laissa pas une seule fois Robin montrer son affection en public. Elle refusa de se laisser attraper la main et alla même jusqu'à refuser tout contact physique. Pas de baisers. Pas de câlins. Pas de caresses. Pas de doigts entremêlés. Pas de relations sexuelles. Rien. Le néant total. Une vie de couple décevante, pour ne pas dire désastreuse._

_Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour Katherine, Robin perdit tout-à-coup toute impression de former un couple digne de ce nom avec elle. Le manque de tendresse de Katherine lui montrait qu'elles avaient brusquement régressé d'un cran dans la longue pyramide des relations humaines. À présent, elles n'étaient plus deux amoureuses transies mais deux simples amies en voyage à Paris. Au fil des semaines, au grand dam de Robin, même la notion d'amitié disparut entre elles-deux. À l'hôtel, c'était à peine si Katherine adressait la parole à Robin. Leurs discussions se limitaient bien souvent au programme de la journée, programme en majorité imposé par Katherine qui connaissait bien mieux la ville que Robin. Avec le temps, elles devinrent finalement comme deux étrangères qui étaient contraintes de partager la même chambre pour des raisons administratives. Mais, malgré la peine, Robin continuait sottement à garder espoir pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle avait foi en Katherine. Elle la savait capable de surmonter tout cela. À ses yeux, le brusque éloignement entre elles-deux n'était jamais qu'une crise passagère. Et puis, c'était évident; comme tout couple traversait cela, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elles ne soient pas elles aussi concernées._

_Un soir, après avoir passé l'après-midi entière à visiter la ville lumière et à prendre un malin plaisir à dépenser des centaines de milliers d'euros lors d'une séance de shopping, Katherine fut prise d'insomnie. Pour éviter d'inquiéter Robin sans raison aucune, elle prit la décision de faire semblant de dormir ce qui, somme toute, était une tâche plutôt facile à effectuer. À son grand malheur, elle entendit, au bout de quelques heures, Robin pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fut alors évident pour elle que sa petite amie souffrait de cette situation plus que malsaine. Partager son lit avec une femme qui refusait tout geste d'affection en extérieur devait être particulièrement frustrant. D'autant plus que même lorsqu'elles étaient seules, Katherine avait tendance à esquiver les baisers de Robin._

_Robin, compréhensive comme personne, était parfaitement consciente du fait que Katherine avait énormément de mal à assumer sa nouvelle situation de lesbienne. La rouquine avait pourtant maintes et maintes fois essayé de se libérer, de se montrer au grand public et de prouver à Robin à quel point elle tenait à elle mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était une mission quasiment impossible pour elle. Elle était comme bloquée. Et elle connaissait parfaitement la raison de son blocage psychologique. Elle prenait trop en compte ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Le jugement. Elle était obsédée par le jugement. Et, à cause de cela, elle refusait de s'afficher en tant que femme récemment convertie au saphisme. Elle pensait que, à cinquante ans passé, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour sauvegarder le respect gagné au fil du temps. En vérité, Katherine se sentait extrêmement faible face à ce nouvel horizon amoureux. Elle avait la curieuse impression de voir grandir en elle un mur de pierre qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle était comme paralysée. Elle aimait Robin, c'était un fait. Et elle ne pouvait pas le nier, ce serait mentir. Le problème était qu'elle perdait toute forme de confiance en elle lorsqu'elles étaient dans la même pièce. Katherine était effrayée à l'idée de se déclarer officiellement lesbienne, elle qui avait si longtemps partagé son cœur et son corps avec des individus membres de la gente masculine._

_Une après-midi, sur un coup de tête, Katherine prit alors la douloureuse décision de quitter la capitale française et de repartir vivre dans la banlieue de Wisteria Lane, quitte à subir les moqueries de ceux et celles qu'elle pensait pourtant être ses amis. Après tout, s'ils étaient véritablement ses amis, ils ne prendraient pas vraiment le temps de la juger et l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts. _

_Lorsqu'elle partagea son plan à Robin, celle-ci sembla plus que jamais ravie de cette nouvelle. Elle avoua même avoir plus que hâte de retrouver Susan Delfino qu'elle chérissait tout particulièrement puisqu'elle était celle qui l'avait si généreusement poussée à quitter son métier de strip-teaseuse pour vivre la belle vie. Face à ce curieux malentendu, Katherine fut obligée de préciser que son retour à Wisteria Lane ne pouvait se faire que sans elle. La réaction de Robin ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se sentit si mal à cette annonce qu'elle tomba littéralement à la renverse et fut recueillie par la douceur du matelas de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. De peur de se laisser attendrir, Katherine ne trouva même pas en elle le courage de la consoler et se contenta de rassembler ses affaires et de partir en un coup de vent, sans même un baiser d'adieu._

_Paniquée, Katherine perdit tout sens de l'orientation. Elle arrêta un taxi et lui indiqua sa destination. Elle voulait quitter Paris au plus vite._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, Katherine occupa de suite une cabine téléphonique afin de supplier Dylan de lui soumettre le numéro de téléphone fixe privé de son ex-mari, Adam Mayfair, qui avait été une sorte de père de substitution pour l'enfant pendant de nombreuses années. Dylan hésita longuement. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de l'agissement de sa mère. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Adam depuis prêt de six ans et la voilà soudainement décidée à reprendre contact avec lui. C'était curieux. Si curieux que c'en était presque inquiétant. Dylan prétexta avoir perdu tout contact avec Adam suite à son départ, ce qui était un mensonge d'une évidence extrême. Cependant, au grand bonheur de Katherine, Dylan finit par céder. La douleur dans la voix de sa mère était palpable. Si elle souhaitait par dessus tout contacter Adam, ce n'était sûrement pas sans raison valable. Katherine embrassa tendrement sa fille, raccrocha et chercha aussitôt à joindre Adam. Il fut agréablement surpris d'entendre la voix sucrée de Katherine à l'autre bout du combiné. Elle lui demanda alors s'il était possible qu'il vienne la chercher à l'aéroport de la ville de Fairview dans la soirée. Il accepta volontiers, et ce sans poser la moindre question._

* * *

><p>Katherine se releva avec peine. Elle replaça sa jupe mauve sur ses genoux et la repassa minutieusement avec la paume de sa main. Elle ôta la veste d'Adam de ses épaules et la déposa soigneusement sur la rambarde de l'escalier central. Elle l'observa un moment et haussa les épaules. Adam était sacrément malin quand il le voulait. Elle se savait à présent obligée de le revoir dans un futur proche. Elle avait cependant le choix quant à la manière de se retrouver: elle pouvait l'appeler d'elle-même et l'inviter chez elle ou bien il pouvait venir chez elle, prétextant vouloir simplement récupérer sa veste; elle ne souhaitait cependant pas y réfléchir tout de suite parce que, après tout, ce la n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment.<p>

À bout de force, Katherine prit la décision de laisser ses valises traîner dans le hall d'entrée jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle ne comptait pas déballer ses affaires maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir. Dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Et tout cela parce qu'elle avait mal, si mal qu'elle en perdait presque le goût de vivre.

Elle monta doucement les marches de l'escalier de la maison en se tenant solidement à la rambarde et se rendit dans sa chambre à coucher.

Mais Katherine eut un moment d'absence. Ses jambes endolories prirent une toute autre direction. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se retrouva assise sur le matelas découvert de ce qui avait été le lit de Robin pendant un bon nombre de semaines. À ce moment-là, soudain confrontée à sa madeleine, Katherine ne put retenir ses larmes. Entre deux inspirations, elle se traita d'écervelée et d'inconsciente. La relation qu'elle avait eu la chance de partager avec Robin Gallagher était si belle. Et elle avait tout gâché. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Robin n'accepterait de la reprendre après tout ce qu'elle lui avait injustement fait subir. Katherine était l'unique responsable de la peine - et de la possible haine - de Robin. Tout cela était entièrement de sa faute. La tristesse de Katherine était d'autant plus grande qu'elle culpabilisait. En plus d'avoir brisé en mille morceaux divers le cœur de Robin, elle lui avait sottement laissé espérer l'inaccessible. Finalement, ce n'était pas envers Adam qu'elle s'était conduite comme une personne monstrueuse. C'était envers Robin. Katherine n'aurait jamais dû tenter l'expérience. Être avec une femme ne relevait pas de ses fonctions. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Et cela était une chose qu'elle savait depuis le tout début de leur relation.

Katherine s'allongea sur le lit et découvrit avec stupeur que le parfum de l'ex-strip-teaseuse était encore bien présent sur le matelas. Un parfum doux et sucré, presque fruité. Katherine ferma un instant les yeux histoire de se remémorer les merveilleux souvenirs partagés avec Robin dans cette pièce mais, délicieusement bercée par la présence olfactive de celle qu'elle aimait, elle s'endormit.

•  
>• •<p>

Le lendemain matin, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient les rideaux semi-opaques de la chambre où couchait Katherine, un rire enfantin se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la rue. Katherine se redressa lentement et sourit. Elle pouvait reconnaître ce rire adorable parmi mille autres. Il s'agissait de celui du petit Maynard James, dit M.J., le fils de Michael et de Susan Delfino. Elle tenait l'enfant dans son estime depuis bien longtemps et son amour pour lui n'avait cessé de grandir depuis qu'elle était sortie avec son père.

Katherine se leva péniblement du matelas découvert et se posta face à la fenêtre. Elle tira légèrement le rideau. Suffisamment pour à la fois espionner et ne pas être aperçue. Elle observa d'un œil admiratif la famille Delfino vivre sa petite vie dans la rue principale de Wisteria Lane. L'enfant était à vélo et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à avancer plus rapidement que ses parents. À l'arrière, Michael et Susan surveillaient M.J. avec tendresse. Le sourire de Katherine s'agrandit. Ils étaient si mignons tous les trois que cela lui faisait presque oublier la peine qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Katherine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Robin. Elle avait espéré ne pas penser à Robin avant tard le soir, une fois qu'elle serait à nouveau seule face à elle-même, mais, malheureusement pour elle, son esprit en avait décidé autrement. Le souvenir de Robin la hantait. Elle était partout. Partout dans son cœur. Partout dans cette maison. Partout dans Wisteria Lane.

Agacée par ce fantôme du passé, Katherine gonfla ses joues et soupira bruyamment. Elle n'était visiblement pas prête à soigner sa peine de cœur. Pourtant, et elle en était parfaitement consciente, la situation était ironique. Elle était celle qui avait pris la décision de rompre. Alors pourquoi diable souffrait-elle de cette brutale séparation, elle qui en était la principale responsable? Katherine secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. L'amour avait bien des mystères enfouis en son sein.


	3. Le Souvenir Commence Avec La Cicatrice

Le lendemain matin, encore un peu dans les choux, Katherine s'étira longuement. Son chemisier rose pâle découvrit, par la même occasion, ses hanches jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine généreuse, dévoilant au passage une cicatrice rosée, pourtant à peine visible, sur son ventre plat, délicieux rappel de ce qu'elle s'était volontairement infligée à l'époque où elle avait littéralement perdu la raison.

Elle avait enchaîné, en effet, dépression nerveuse et sa passion obsessionnelle à l'égard de son ex-petit-ami, le plombier Michael Delfino. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Michael lui avait volontairement fait mal pour l'éloigner de sa famille. Elle avait eu si mal qu'elle l'avait supplié de la tuer. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait probablement préférable de mourir plutôt que d'accepter la fin de leur amour. Mais elle n'en avait pas valu la peine. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne tenait pas suffisamment à elle pour vouloir l'éliminer. Malheureusement pour lui, les éléments s'étaient rapidement liés dans l'esprit tordu de Katherine. Elle était subitement devenue un être absolument machiavélique. Elle avait eu une pensée qu'elle avait trouvé merveilleuse sur le moment. Un couteau de cuisine. Des empreintes digitales. La folie de Katherine l'avait alors guidée vers l'envie incontrôlable de le blesser à son tour, en se blesser d'abord. Elle avait vu cela comme une forme d'automutilation contrôlée. Son objectif principal était d'accuser Michael de tentative de meurtre. Après avoir téléphoné aux urgences, elle avait saisi le couteau de cuisine. Elle l'avait dangereusement approché d'elle. Le couteau avait alors épousé la forme de son ventre avant de traverser violemment sa chair dans un bruit sourd. Ne supportant pas la douleur, elle s'était laissée glisser à même le sol en attendant les secours.

Aujourd'hui totalement remise de ses émotions morbides, elle savait qu'elle allait à jamais porter la marque de sa blessure sur sa peau claire.

Elle porta sa main sur la cicatrice, la caressa du pouce et supplia les instances supérieures de ne pas lui faire subir le même calvaire mental une seconde fois. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Après cela, elle rabattit farouchement son haut sur ses hanches et s'évada dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p><em>Robin préparait sa valise, le cœur brisé à la simple idée de quitter définitivement la demeure chaleureuse de Katherine. Elle s'était terriblement attachée à cette maison. Presque autant qu'à la propriétaire. C'était une évidence pour elle: Katherine était délicieusement parfaite. Son sourire angélique. Ses cheveux roux incandescents. Ses tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux couleur olives. Tout en elle faisait craquer Robin. Et aujourd'hui, cet amour lui avait été soudainement refusé. Elle avait le curieux sentiment d'être une enfant à qui on venait de retirer un cadeau qui lui avait tout juste été donné. Katherine l'avait chassée de chez elle parce qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour l'ex-strip-teaseuse et qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se voir changer. Robin soupira. Elle avait mal. Si mal qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à rassembler ses forces pour réunir toutes ses affaires et quitter la maison sans faire de drame.<em>

_Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Robin tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la porte de sa chambre et sentit son cœur se réchauffer dans sa poitrine. _

_Katherine était là. Radieuse et hésitante. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle juste après être entrée dans la pièce. Robin sourit. Katherine tirait un trait sur ses peurs parce que son amour pour Robin était bien plus fort encore. _

_Robin se leva et s'avança lentement vers la rousse. Elle se pencha lentement vers Katherine et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Katherine frissonna. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense. Si intense que les deux femmes perdirent bien rapidement le contrôle de leurs actes. Leurs vêtements semblaient atrocement lourds. Katherine leva les bras en l'air. Robin en profita pour lui ôter son pull vert clair. Elle s'arrêta soudain face au corps à moitié nu de sa partenaire._

__ Tu es sûre de vouloir cela?, demanda-t-elle._  
><em>_ J'en suis sûre, Robin. Parfaitement sûre.<em>

_Katherine lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Robin se mordit timidement la lèvre inférieure. Katherine était terriblement attirante. Comme hypnotisée par les courbes de sa partenaire, Robin resta un moment immobile au milieu de la chambre. Face à elle, Katherine s'allongea sur le lit. À quatre pattes sur le lit, Robin s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle passa les jambes au dessus du corps de Katherine et s'assit à califourchon sur elle. Elle sourit. Elle se pencha sur le corps de la rousse et lui embrassa les lèvres avec douceur. Elle s'amusa à dessiner un parcours avec ses doigts de fée, parcours qu'elle comptait bien suivre plus tard avec sa langue._

_Soudain, elle s'arrêta net dans son mouvement; elle venait tout juste de découvrir une cicatrice encore bien rouge sur le ventre de Katherine._

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est?_  
><em>_ Ce n'est rien!, répondit Katherine du tac au tac.<em>

_Robin sursauta. Le comportement soudain défensif de Katherine l'effrayait. Elle observa un moment la blessure de son amie et la caressa du pouce avec une douceur extrême. Katherine plongea dans un mutisme incroyable. Malheureusement pour elle, Robin ne comptait pas s'arrêter là: elle voulait une réponse claire à sa question._

__ Est-ce que ça te fait mal?, demanda-t-elle._  
><em>_ Pas le moins du monde.<em>  
><em>_ Pourtant, elle n'est vraiment pas jolie à voir.<em>  
><em>_ Complètement indolore.<em>

_Katherine était froide. Si froide qu'une distance virtuelle s'installa entre les deux femmes. Robin se sentit blessée. Katherine savait que Robin était une personne de confiance. Elle acceptait tout. Elle avait elle-même eu une vie difficile. Avoir une mère alcoolique qui prenait sa fille pour un punching ball n'avait pas été tous les jours amusant. Robin prit alors la décision de continuer à interroger Katherine jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui répondre._

__ Comment... ?_  
><em>_ Robin, s'il te plaît…, l'interrompit Katherine. N'insiste pas.<em>

_Tout-à-coup, la situation sembla évidente pour Robin._

__ Tu— tu t'es fait ça toute seule, c'est ça ?_  
><em>_ Tu n'y es pas du tout.<br>_ J'ai horreur du mensonge. Dis-moi la vérité.  
>_ C'est— c'est un vilain souvenir de ma période déglinguée.<br>_ Ne parle pas comme ça, Katherine.  
>_ Je ne vois pas comment nommer cette période autrement qu'ainsi.<br>_ Je refuse de t'entendre parler ainsi de toi-même._

_Katherine eut un demi sourire. Elle se redressa. Robin passa une jambe au dessus du corps de Katherine et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du lit. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Katherine._

__ Raconte-moi, murmura-t-elle._

_Katherine soupira. Elle n'avait visiblement pas d'autres choix que de tout raconter à Robin. Après tout, elle était déjà au courant au sujet de son séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique et ne l'avait pas rejeté pour autant._

__ J'étais désespérée. Et complètement folle. Folle amoureuse de Mike Delfino. Et je t'assure que, pour mon cas, ce n'était pas qu'une simple expression. J'étais véritablement folle. J'ai perdu la raison par amour pour un homme._

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre._

__ Je suppose que personne ne t'a raconté cette partie de l'histoire. J'étais en couple avec Mike pendant un petit moment. Et je l'aimais sincèrement. Nous devions même nous marier. Mais il a compris qu'il avait toujours des sentiments amoureux pour Susan. Alors il l'a choisi plutôt que moi. Puis, je me suis enfermée dans une bulle. Une bulle de bonheur illusoire et de démence. J'ai commencé à mentir. J'ai menti à tout le monde, Robin. J'ai menti à ma propre fille. Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais celle que Mike avait épousé. Je lui ai fait croire que Susan était celle qui essayait de détruire un mariage pour recevoir sa part de contentement._

_Sa voix se brisa. Elle n'aimait pas laisser ce si douloureux souvenir remonter à la surface. Mais Robin voulait savoir. Et elle en avait parfaitement le droit._

__ J'essayais par tous les moyens de reconstruire le lien perdu entre Mike et moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me rapprocher de lui pour qu'il comprenne une fois pour toute que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Et je voulais mourir plutôt que de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Après avoir invité M.J à la maison, Mike m'a menacé. Il m'a dit de me tenir à l'écart de son fils. Il me pensait dangereux pour lui. Mais malgré mon état mental bien faible, je me savais incapable de faire du mal à un enfant. Surtout M.J. Mike m'a alors dit qu'entre nous, ce n'était jamais que du sexe. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine. J'avais mal. Si mal que je l'ai supplié de me tuer plutôt que de l'écouter. Il a saisi le couteau de cuisine que je lui tendais et m'a annoncé que je n'en valais pas la peine. Alors je l'ai fait moi-même. Et je l'ai accusé auprès des ambulanciers et de la police de Wisteria Lane. Tout était parfait. Il y avait ses empreintes digitales sur le couteau. À ce moment-là, je pensais que si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, il était hors de question qu'une autre personne ne l'ait. Je voulais l'envoyer mourir en prison plutôt que de laisser Susan profiter de lui._

_Katherine soupira._

__ J'ai si honte, Robin. Honte ce que j'ai fait. Honte de cette cicatrice. J'ai honte parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus cette femme. Je ne suis plus cette folle. Mais cette cicatrice restera à jamais gravée sur ma peau pour me forcer à me souvenir de cette période sombre de ma vie. Elle sera là, sur mon corps et sur mon reflet dans le miroir, comme pour me dire: « Tu es une demeurée, ma vieille et tu le resteras à jamais. »._

_Robin fut extrêmement touchée par les paroles de la rousse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se déplaça sur le lit de manière à faire face à Katherine._

__ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je pense au contraire que cette cicatrice fait parti de toi. Elle est une des nombreuses marques de ta vie, à la différence que c'est une marque physique et non psychique. C'est une preuve de ce que tu as traversé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en as si honte. Quand je vois celle que tu es devenue, Katherine, celle que je connais aujourd'hui, celle qui m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi et celle qui m'a embrassé, je me fiche de tout le reste. C'est la Katherine que j'ai sous les yeux que j'apprécie. Et la « déglinguée », comme tu dis, fait parti intégrante de cette Katherine. Elle est son histoire. Elle est ton histoire. Alors sois fière de ta cicatrice. Tu es une personne admirable, brave et courageuse, en plus d'être jolie._

_Katherine sourit. Soudain silencieuse, elle fit naître en Robin une nouvelle inquiétude. Elle craignait plus que tout au monde le fait de l'avoir complètement bloqué dans son élan. Pour la rassurer, Robin reprit son discours là où elle l'avait laissé._

__ Et ne te braque pas pour cela: ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas continuer ce que j'ai entrepris._

_Robin adressa un clin d'œil coquin à Katherine. Elle s'immisça entre les cuisses de la rousse et commença son luxurieux parcours si délicatement tracé dans son imagination quelques minutes auparavant._

* * *

><p>Katherine sortit de la chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Ce geste, aussi inconscient était-il, eut le don de l'apaiser au plus profond de son être. En fermant cette porte, elle fermait aussi métaphoriquement la porte sur ses souvenirs partagés avec Robin en ces lieux. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée d'où elle saisit une de ses valises soigneusement disposées à l'entrée et se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche.<p> 


	4. La Tarte au Citron Meringuée

Katherine sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise en col V blanche. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son miroir et sourit. Simple mais efficace. Sans pour autant avoir envie de se vanter, elle était plutôt satisfaite de son apparence physique. Elle plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Puis, elle prit la décision d'aller rendre visite à ses voisins et amis pour leur annoncer qu'à son grand regret, elle était officiellement de retour à Wisteria Lane.

En personne parfaitement bien organisée, séquelle de ses nombreuses années de travail avec la très célèbre cuisinière Bree Van de Kamp, elle avait mentalement planifié sa journée. Elle comptait passer du temps dans chacune des maisons de la banlieue afin de retrouver le sentiment d'amitié qu'elle pensait avoir tristement perdu depuis sa dispute privée avec Robin, dévoilée au grand public le jour de la sympathique petite fête post-cancer de Karen McClusky, qui avait montré à tous, pendant une prière symbolique, que Robin et elle n'étaient pas seulement de bien sages colocataires. Katherine avait le sentiment de s'être ridiculisée auprès de ses voisins et amis et craignait de les voir s'éloigner d'elle. Son départ précipité à l'autre bout du monde n'arrangeait malheureusement pas la situation. Aller les voir un à un lui donnait l'impression d'accomplir ses propres douze travaux. Elle voulait plus que tout les reconquérir et redevenir, par la même occasion, la Katherine Mayfair qu'ils avaient connu.

Katherine trouva intelligent de rendre visite à Susan Mayer en tout premier car elle était sa plus vieille amie à Wisteria Lane. Il fut une époque où elles étaient proches, si proches qu'elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, comme le feraient deux sœurs. Cependant, consciente de la proximité amicale que Susan avait partagé avec Robin, Katherine préféra repousser cette rencontre au plus loin. Elle avait peur de subir les jugements de Susan concernant sa soudaine rupture avec Robin. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que l'ex-strip-teaseuse était une femme bien qui n'attendait qu'une chose: avoir droit au bonheur et à l'amour.

Katherine prit alors la décision de se rendre chez Bree Hodge, qui était sans aucun doute la meilleure amie qu'elle avait pu avoir dans cette banlieue.

D'un pas décidé, elle traversa la rue, faisait claquer ses talons hauts sur le bitume. Elle arriva face à la maison de Bree, frappa à grands coups la porte d'entrée et patienta un moment. La porte s'ouvrit sous une Bree aux yeux écarquillés.

_ Surprise!, s'écria Katherine.  
>_ Oh, doux Jésus!<br>_ Non, moi c'est Katherine. Katherine Mayfair.  
>_ Ne sois pas sotte, je sais bien qui tu es.<p>

Bree, d'ordinaire très peu affective, prit chaudement Katherine dans ses bras et l'invita à entrer prendre un café chaud en sa compagnie. Katherine accepta volontiers. Dans le hall d'entrée flottait un onctueux parfum de pâtisserie. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Katherine ne put s'empêcher de rire. Curieuse ironie de la situation, Bree avait préparé une tarte au citron meringuée. Six ans auparavant, ce met sucré avait été le fruit d'une mésentente vénéneuse entre les deux femmes.

Bree l'invita à prendre place dans le salon tandis qu'elle s'occupait du service. Katherine ôta ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé. Bree posa deux tasses de café surmontées d'un nuage de fumée sur la table basse. Elle disparut dans la cuisine et fit son retour munie de deux parts de tarte. Katherine se frotta le ventre. Elle n'avait pas très faim mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas résister à la cuisine traditionnelle de Bree. Cette dernière s'assit à côté de Katherine et lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

Les deux femmes entamèrent une discussion des plus calmes, comme si elles ne s'étaient finalement jamais quittées. Katherine constata que ce petit déjeuner improvisé était plutôt agréable, jusqu'à ce que la question de Paris ne fasse surface entre deux parts de tarte.

_ Alors, comment était Paris?, demanda Bree, soudain curieuse.  
>_ Déflagration ardente, répondit Katherine en levant un sourcil.<p>

Bree fronça les sourcils. Le champs lexical enflammé de son amie ne présageait rien de bon. Il était parfaitement évident pour elle que Katherine ne cherchait pas à définir la ville de Paris. Elle parlait de sa relation avec Robin. Et, étant donné que l'ex-strip-teaseuse était absente, cela semblait montrer que la relation amoureuse des deux femmes avaient paradoxalement pris fin dans la capitale du romantisme. Bree fit mine de chercher autour d'elle.

_ Où est Robin?, demanda-t-elle enfin.  
>_ À Paris. C'est une longue et douloureuse histoire. Je préfère ne pas en parler.<p>

Bree fit la moue. Comme bon nombre des habitants de la banlieue de Wisteria Lane, elle avait été bien loin d'approuver la soudaine et surprenante relation homosexuelle que partageaient Katherine et Robin. Et il fallait avouer que leur différence d'âge d'une bonne quinzaine d'années n'arrangeait pas la situation. Le jugement permanent planait autour du couple. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Katherine avait pris la décision de quitter la ville un moment. Mais, au fil du temps, contrairement à ses autres voisins, Bree avait appris à connaître Katherine et il lui avait rapidement semblé évident que son amie appréciait réellement l'ancienne strip-teaseuse. Il y avait un lien étrange entre elles. Elles étaient curieusement adorables ensemble. Et Dieu savait à quel point Bree avait des difficultés avec l'homosexualité. Andrew Van de Kamp était le principal témoin de son avis bien tranché sur le sujet. Mais cette Bree-là n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps et cela l'avait aidé à accepter le fait que Katherine fasse sa vie avec une femme. Bree avait même commencé à soutenir Katherine dans le secret le plus complet. Lors d'une partie de poker, Bree, Susan, Gabrielle Solis et Lynette Scavo avaient parié sur la durée du couple que formaient les deux femmes. Bree avait misé gros sur le fait qu'elles étaient définitivement faites l'une pour l'autre. Et le comportement de Katherine, additionné à son retour à Wisteria Lane, lui montrait qu'elle avait fondé des espoirs bien vains. Bree grimaça.

Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux et se pencha vers Katherine.

_ Si jamais tu changes d'avis et que tu as subitement envie d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver. Ma porte t'est grande ouverte.  
>_ Merci Bree.<br>_ Il n'y a pas de « merci » qui tienne. Tu as été là pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin, j'ai bien le droit de te rendre la pareille.  
>_ Si je n'avais pas peur de t'effrayer après ma passe lesbienne, je te dirais que je t'aime. Mais ce serait un « je t'ai…<br>_ J'ai compris Katherine, l'interrompit Bree. Mais ne t'inquiète pas: je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Tout en parlant, Bree adressa un clin d'œil complice à son ancienne collègue de travail. Katherine sourit. Bree s'excusa auprès de Katherine, se leva et lui annonça qu'il fallait qu'elle prépare le déjeuner. Elle avait pris la décision d'inviter ses amies à la maison avant de passer une après-midi entre femmes. Elle proposa à Katherine de se joindre à elles. Katherine ne put qu'accepter. Sa réintroduction dans le groupe serait d'autant plus facile dans ces conditions. Bree accompagna Katherine jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Katherine s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Bree.

_ Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais besoin d'aide?  
>_ Seigneur, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais me poser la question!<p>

Katherine fronça le nez, mimique qui lui valut un sourire des plus radieux de la part de son amie. Visiblement ravie à l'idée de passer du bon temps aux fourneaux avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, elle frappa vivement dans ses mains. Bree l'invita à prendre place en cuisine.

•  
>• •<p>

Un doux carillon envahit la maison Van de Kamp. Occupée à parfaitement couper des dès de concombres, Katherine sursauta. Dans la panique la plus totale, elle se coupa légèrement la paume de la main avec un couteau droit. Surprise par le contact pénible de l'arme blanche sur sa peau tachetée d'éphélides, elle retira vivement sa main, geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt puisqu'il ne fit qu'approfondir sa plaie. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin d'étouffer un cri et secoua péniblement sa main endolorie. Alertée par le comportement étrange de son amie, Bree tourna aussitôt les yeux vers elle. Pour toute réponse, Katherine leva rapidement sa main en l'air. Une fine ligne rouge s'y était dessinée. Une traînée de sang s'en échappait. Bree grimaça. La blessure de Katherine n'était pas jolie à voir.

Katherine s'immobilisa et observa un moment la porte fermée de la cuisine avec une attention toute particulière. Son cœur rata un battement. Seigneur. Elles étaient là. Gabrielle, Lynette et Susan attendaient patiemment derrière la porte d'entrée de la maison, convaincues d'être sur le point de passer du bon temps au sein d'une sympathique partie de poker avec leur amie et voisine aux cheveux incandescents. Mais Bree n'était plus la seule rousse du quartier. Katherine était là. Elle était de retour à Wisteria Lane après un envol surprise à l'autre bout du monde. Un sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas prévenu ses amies de son départ. Elle s'était contentée de disparaître dans la nuit noire avec la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Et aujourd'hui, toujours sans un mot, Katherine revenait à Wisteria Lane et osait souhaiter agir comme si de rien n'était. Elle faisait une parfaite égoïste. De ce point de vue, elle avait le sentiment d'apparaître comme un élément perturbateur. Elle était persuadée que son retour allait ruiné la sérénité de la banlieue. De plus, même si elle avait été clairement invitée au sein du groupe, elle avait l'étrange impression de ne pas être la bienvenue.

Katherine sentit grandir en elle une angoisse hors du commun. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose: prendre les jambes à son cou et retourner s'enfermer chez elle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle avait soudainement peur d'entendre tout ce dont elle avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Elle déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas faire face au jugement de ces dames. Elle avait aimé Robin à se damner et ne souhaitait pas donner la moindre explication quant à son soudain revirement dans le monde joyeux des personnes amoureuses d'une personne du même sexe.

Bree se précipita pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, accueillit ses amies en coup de vent d'un baiser sur la joue et retourna en cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle eut un sourire de satisfaction. Durant sa courte absence, Katherine s'était déplacée jusqu'au dessus du lavabo pour éviter que sa main ensanglantée ne tache le sol de la cuisine incroyablement propre de son amie.


	5. Du Rire aux Larmes

Les sourcils froncés, Gabrielle, Lynette et Susan rejoignirent Bree dans la cuisine sans trop attendre. Elles étaient visiblement déçues de l'accueil peu conventionnel de leur voisine. Elles avait pendant longtemps été habituée à être encadré du début à la fin d'un repas. Bree était comme cela. C'était dans sa nature. Elle avait toujours été une parfaite maîtresse de maison. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait complètement raté sa mise en scène. Furieuse, Gabrielle poussa la porte battante de la pièce en grinchant.

_ Mais où sont donc passées vos bonnes manières _Misses_ Hod…  
>_ Mon Dieu, Katherine!, l'interrompit Susan.<p>

Susan courut auprès de son amie pour la prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras mais Katherine l'interrompit dans son geste en désignant sa main ensanglantée. Susan recula instinctivement. Elle avait plus qu'horreur de la vue du sang.

À l'arrière, Gabrielle et Lynette s'échangèrent un regard malicieux. La situation était étrange. Les deux femmes avaient comme une impression de déjà-vu. À peine Katherine était-elle arrivée à Wisteria Lane qu'elle s'était déjà blessée. Avec un couteau de cuisine de surcroît. Il y avait vraiment de quoi attiser la curiosité. Remarquant rapidement le manège machiavélique de ses amies, Bree se racla soudain la gorge. Elle appréciait énormément Katherine et n'acceptait pas de la voir si facilement jugée. Gabrielle et Lynette adressèrent un sourire hypocrite à leur amie. Bree le leur rendit avec le plus grand plaisir.

Bree leur tourna un moment le dos, le temps de sortir des pansements d'un élément de cuisine. Elle en saisit un, le débarrassa de sa protection et posa soigneusement sur la paume de Katherine.

Une fois la main de Katherine comme neuve, Susan se précipita vers son amie et la câlina avec tendresse.

_ Tu m'as drôlement manqué, Mayfair.  
>_ Tu m'as aussi manqué, Susan. Vous m'avez toutes manqué.<p>

Gabrielle et Lynette ne purent résister à l'envie de se joindre à Susan. Elles entourèrent le corps frêle de la rousse et l'embrassèrent tendrement.

_ De l'air! De l'air!, s'exclama Katherine. Bree, à l'aide!

Bree sourit. Elle joignit ses mains face à sa poitrine et annonça que le déjeuner était ouvert. Elle invita ses amies à se placer à table. Katherine proposa de l'aider lors du service, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de terminer de sa salade de concombre. Bree refusa fermement.

_ Tu as déjà beaucoup fait, Katherine.

Katherine lui adressa un clin d'œil amical. Bree était vraiment un être paradoxal. Son apparence était celle d'une femme ferme et distante mais la réalité était toute autre. Bree était une personne amicale et généreuse. Et elle pouvait être le plus tendre des amours quand elle le souhaitait.

•  
>• •<p>

En plein repas, Katherine posa son couteau et sa fourchette sur la table et observa avec un sourire ravi le bonheur de ses amies. Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser, elle n'avait pas la moindre raison de s'inquiéter. De plus, ses amies n'avaient pas prononcé une seule fois le prénom « Robin ». Peut-être se doutaient-elles de quelque chose... En effet, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas le montrer, il était évident que Katherine n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Cependant, elle appréciait grandement la compagnie de Bree, Gabrielle, Lynette et Susan. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais les avoir quitter.

Elle avala gracieusement le morceau de salade de concombre à la crème fraîche qu'elle avait dans la bouche et croisa les bras sur la table.

_ J'exige des potins!, s'exclama-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Effrayée par la déclaration subite de son amie, Susan fit voler une grande partie du contenu de sa cuillère à soupe sur le sol brillant comme un sou neuf de Bree. Gabrielle éclata de rire. Susan s'excusa vivement auprès de Bree. Bree rejeta ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Katherine prit une voix plus calme et répéta mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Gabrielle essuya ses larmes. Elle avait tant ri qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer comme une enfant. Pour se ressaisir, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença son discours.

_ Les Bolen ont quitté Wisteria Lane sans explications. Je te jure, ils sont partis aussi rapidement qu'ils sont arrivés. Ils n'ont même pas trouvé bon de nous laisser un petit mot. Rien du tout. Ils se sont simplement volatilisés.

Gabrielle faisait une parfaite petite menteuse. Elle était l'unique résidente de Wisteria Lane à connaître la raison exacte du départ des Bolen. Cela l'avait grandement aidé à les apprécier davantage. Ils lui avaient fait confiance. Et une amitié solide s'était construite entre eux. Gabrielle était si triste de ne pas pouvoir les revoir dans un futur proche. Cependant, elle fondait tous ses espoirs dans l'avenir et espérait de tout son cœur les croiser par hasard dans les rues de Fairview.

Katherine hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas particulièrement touchée de cette nouvelle. Elle était même presque ravie de l'apprendre à vrai dire. Elle saisit son verre d'eau et le porta à sa bouche.

_ J'ai perdu la compagnie, dit Bree.

Katherine manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson fraîche. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait avoir mal entendu. Bree ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la compagnie. Elle était son bébé. Elle y tenait énormément. Perdre la compagnie lui aurait fait complètement perdre la raison. Katherine fit signe à Bree de répéter. Elle était persuadée d'avoir halluciné. Ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu ne pouvait pas être réel.

_ P—pardon?

Katherine eut soudain l'étrange impression d'être prisonnière d'un songe bien sordide. Elle avait le sentiment d'être coincée entre deux puissantes barrières psychiques. Elle semblait rêver éveillée. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

Même dans son imaginaire le plus fou, elle aimait à penser qu'il était parfaitement impossible que Bree perde si facilement la compagnie. Pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle était tout pour elle. Elle était l'enfant que sa fille Danielle lui avait enlevé. Elle était l'ombre du petit Benjamin. Elle était son bébé. Leur bébé. Car Katherine était elle aussi la bienheureuse mère de ce projet. Par la seule force de leur amitié, Bree et Katherine avaient bâti une solide entreprise de traiteur de réception. Elles l'avaient chéri jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et aujourd'hui, tout était parti en fumée.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait s'agir d'un vilain cauchemar.

Katherine passa discrètement ses mains sous la table afin de se pincer solidement les cuisses. Elle grimaça. Elle avait senti la douleur de son geste. Cela voulait donc dire que tout cela était bel et bien réel.

Bree avait vraiment perdu la compagnie. Katherine se rendit alors compte que, depuis son mariage avec Wayne Davis, la dure réalité de la vie n'avait cessé de lui jouer des tours. Ses moments de bonheur étaient accompagnés de leurs équivalents négatifs. Les événements de son demi siècle de vie pouvaient se résumer en une étrange mais bien courte liste. Un mariage heureux. Un mari violent. Une petite fille aux yeux azurs. Une mort accidentelle. Une adoption. Un mensonge pesant. Un amour profond. Un second mari infidèle. Un retour inattendu. Une réalité douloureuse. Un meurtre. Un plombier. Un amour non-réciproque. Une dépression nerveuse. Une balle perdue. Une tentative de suicide. Une crise hystérique. Un hôpital psychiatrique. Une ravissante jeune femme. Un baiser. Une lesbienne. Un voyage. Une rupture. Et maintenant ça.

Katherine se pencha vers Bree et lui demanda des explications concises.

_ Sam, mon nouvel assistant. Il est l'unique responsable de ma situation actuelle. Il était si parfait. Il était organisé comme personne et rayonnait de par sa confiance en lui. J'ai découvert un peu plus tard qu'il était le fils caché de Rex, mon premier mari. Danielle a fait l'erreur de lui raconter un sombre secret familial. Et il m'a fait du chantage. Je—je n'ai rien pu faire, Katherine, dit-elle comme pour s'excuser de sa faiblesse.

Katherine soupira nerveusement.

_ Et moi qui me pensait être en mesure de te réclamer mon ancien poste…

Bree, Gabrielle, Lynette et Susan ne purent s'empêcher de rire sur ces derniers mots.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Bree reprit son discours et se hâta sur un sujet un peu plus personnel.

_ En plus de cela, Orson m'a quittée.

Katherine fit la moue. Elle avait pendant longtemps admirer la solidité du couple que formait Bree et Orson. Ensemble, ils avaient traversé bien des épreuves. Ils semblaient être prêts à résister aux pires horreurs.

Pour prouver toute la compassion qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son amie, Katherine attrapa délicatement la main de Bree et la serra sous le poids de la sienne. Gabrielle garda les yeux fixés sur les mains de ses amies. Depuis que Katherine avait vécu une histoire d'amour avec une femme, il était difficile pour elle d'interpréter tout geste d'affection de sa part comme différent d'un acte volontaire de séduction.

Consciente du malaise de Gabrielle, Lynette prit la décision de centrer toute l'attention de ses amies sur elle. Pour cela, elle se racla la gorge. Lorsqu'elles se tournèrent toutes vers elle, elle sortit de son portefeuille la photographie d'un adorable nouveau né.

_ Baby Scavo 5.0. Le meilleur qu'on puisse faire en la matière.  
>_ Née dans les bras d'un tueur, compléta Susan.<br>_ Née dans l'amour et la rédemption, la corrigea Lynette.

Susan roula des yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Lynette avait vraiment dit cela.

_ Il a agressé ma fille, Lynette!  
>_ C'était un bon garçon. Il n'a juste pas eu la vie qu'il souhaitait.<br>_ Personne n'a la vie qu'il souhaite. Ce n'est pas pour autant que chacun a un meurtre à son actif.  
>_ Sa mère buvait.<br>_ Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ta mère buvait aussi. Et tu n'es pourtant pas devenue un _serial killer_.

Mécontente de la tournure que prenait la discussion, Gabrielle frappa d'un coup sec sur la table. Les deux femmes se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. Gabrielle sourit. Lynette profita d'une minute d'inattention de la part de Gabrielle pour fusiller Susan du regard. Une fois satisfaite de son entreprise, elle tendit la photographie de sa fille à Katherine. Celle-ci s'émerveilla devant le visage angélique de l'enfant.

_ Je la veux en dessert, s'exclama Katherine.  
>_ Les Scavo ne sont pas comestibles, rétorqua Lynette avant de lui adresser un sourire complice. De toute manière, je suis la seule personne autorisée à la dévorer.<p>

Katherine garda encore quelques instants la photographie de l'enfant en ses mains. Elle était magnifique. Aussi belle que sa petite Dylan au même âge. Katherine sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. « Repose en paix, mon ange », pensa-t-elle. Puis, elle reprit ses esprits.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit son nom, bouda Katherine.  
>_ Paige. Paige Scavo. Mais tu peux l'appeler Scavo 5.0.<br>_ Paige. C'est un bien joli prénom.  
>_ Je sais, je sais, se vanta Lynette.<p>

Katherine rendit la photographie du nouveau né à son propriétaire. Elle pensa tout bas que Tom et Lynette Scavo étaient de véritables artistes. Leur cinq créations étaient absolument craquantes.

Ce fut au tour de Susan de dévoiler une partie de sa vie actuelle. Elle hésita longuement avant de se lancer sur le sujet sensible des ravages de la crise économique.

_ J'ai officiellement quitté Wisteria Lane pour problèmes financiers.  
>_ Je t'ai pourtant vu ce matin, s'étonna Katherine. Tu marchais dans la rue avec Mike et M.J..<br>_ Disons que j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire.

Un profond silence s'installa dans la maison. Gabrielle prit la décision de sauver la mise de son amie et de changer de sujet. Elle fixa intensément Katherine et sourit.

_ Tu nous as toutes écoutées. Á ton tour, _Redhead.  
><em>_ Paris est définitivement la plus belle ville du monde.  
>_ Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde en disant que je me fiche de Paris.<p>

Katherine comprit aussitôt où Gabrielle voulait en venir. Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet. C'est—c'est ter—terminé, bégaya-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, Katherine éclata en sanglot devant ses amies. La douleur était telle dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir. Robin lui manquait terriblement. Et la vie sans elle paraissait bien moins belle. Mais elle avait fait un choix. Elle avait pris la décision de quitter Robin car elle n'avait pas la force d'assumer celle qu'elle était en train de devenir.

Sans même réfléchir aux idées tordues qui germaient dans l'esprit de Gabrielle chaque fois qu'une femme se montrait douce avec Katherine, Susan se leva de sa chaise et prit Katherine dans ses bras.


	6. Le Retour de l'Enfant Prodigue

•  
>• •<p>

Après des retrouvailles plutôt chaleureuses avec ses voisines, Katherine eut l'étrange impression de voir les jours et les semaines s'enchaîner à une vitesse folle. Elle commençait à retrouver ses repères même si, pour le moment, elle ne se contentait que de vivre sa vie au jour le jour sans faire le moindre projet d'avenir. Elle était presque heureuse de s'engager dans la vie routinière qu'elle avait perdu depuis bien longtemps. Et, avec une certaine difficulté, Katherine apprenait doucement mais sûrement à se réhabituer à la vie en banlieue.

Mais Katherine avait bien du mal à récupérer la place qu'elle avait autrefois occupé au sein de la communauté. Et la raison de cette complication psychique était simple. Elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus la même Katherine Mayfair. Aujourd'hui, au grand bonheur de ses voisins, elle semblait davantage présente pour eux. Elle était toujours prête à les aider. Et cela avait malheureusement une valeur bien égoïste. C'était uniquement pour échapper à la solitude qui la guettait comme un animal guettait sa proie, qu'elle se montrait extrêmement généreuse envers ses amis.

De ce fait, elle s'était de nombreuses fois proposée pour jouer les gardes-enfants. Elle s'était alors soigneusement occupée de Juanita et Celia afin de permettre à Carlos et Gabrielle de profiter davantage de leur couple. Et cela avait pour le moins ravi Gabrielle, autrefois habituée à une vie de _diva_. Car c'était un fait: même si Gabrielle avait appris à apprécier sa nouvelle vie de mère au foyer et qu'elle aimait ses filles plus que tout au monde, Juanita et Celia étaient parfois si difficiles à supporter que Gabrielle se surprenait à regretter sa vie d'avant. Fort heureusement pour Katherine, elle avait trouvé la meilleure idée possible pour capter l'attention des filles. Elle leur avait proposé un atelier cuisine. Ainsi, au grand bonheur de leur maman, elles avaient appris à confectionner cupcakes, macarons et muffins ainsi que bien d'autres douceurs pâtissières. La passion des enfants Solis pour la cuisine était si forte que Juanita et Celia se transformaient en véritables petits anges chaque fois qu'elles passaient les portes de la maison Mayfair.

Pour éviter toute forme de jalousie, Katherine avait fait de même avec les enfants Scavo. Elle avait offert de temps à autre une bière fraîche aux ainés Porter et Preston après leur avoir fait promettre de garder le secret, s'était adonnée à des parties de Monopoly interminables avec Parker et Penny et avait pris un malin plaisir à pouponner lorsque Paige n'était pas envolée au pays des rêves.

Le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait avait été entièrement consacré à son amie Bree. Une nuit, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, Katherine avait eu une illumination. Elle avait alors compris que ce n'était pas parce que Bree avait perdu l'entreprise pour laquelle elles avaient si durement travaillé qu'il ne fallait pas envisager un avenir professionnel dans la cuisine. Katherine avait donc proposé à Bree de s'allier une nouvelle fois avec elle pour fonder une toute nouvelle entreprise de traiteur de réception. Ravie à cette idée, Bree avait pris la décision de voir régulièrement Katherine afin d'en discuter. Au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre, le projet avait commencé à prendre forme pour finalement laisser place à la construction de la société de restauration gastronomique, _Bree & Kathy's._

_•  
>• •<em>

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Pour la toute première fois depuis son retour à Wisteria Lane, Katherine était obligée de passer du temps complètement seule face à elle-même dans sa bien vide maison. Et elle avait bien du mal à s'y faire. Garder les enfants de ses amies et passer du temps avec Bree lui avait permis de ne pas centrer ses pensées sur la délicieuse Robin Gallagher. Malheureusement pour Katherine, l'échéance ne pouvait pas être éternellement repoussée. Et chez elle, ne pas penser à Robin était une mission impossible. La maison toute entière regorgeait de divins souvenirs partagés avec l'ex-strip-teaseuse. Robin était partout. L'ombre de son être semblait hanter les murs de l'habitation, à commencer par la chambre à coucher de Katherine où elles avaient passé de nombreuses nuits torrides.

Katherine soupira. Elle devait absolument se ressaisir au risque d'altérer sa santé mentale comme elle l'avait inconsciemment fait après sa rupture douloureuse avec Mike Delfino. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait encore bien fragile. Et sa manière d'agir depuis sa rupture volontaire avec Robin Gallagher lui faisait peur. À vrai dire, elle était si terrifiée de son comportement inhabituel qu'elle ne voyait plus qu'une solution pour s'en sortir. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, elle saisit le combiné du téléphone fixe de la maison et composa le numéro du psychiatre qui s'était occupé d'elle dans le passé. Elle obtint facilement un rendez-vous auprès de lui pour la semaine suivante. Étrangement, elle se sentit étrangement soulagée après cette entreprise.

Une fois apaisée, elle monta nerveusement les escaliers de la maison, hésita un moment puis entra dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Robin. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, laissa promener ses yeux olives sur chaque coin et recoin de la pièce avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le matelas découvert. Elle frissonna. La chambre était atrocement vide. Aussi vide que son cœur. Malgré toute la motivation dont elle avait fait preuve, Katherine n'avait pas eu le courage de remplir la pièce comme à l'origine. Subséquemment, elle laissait viscéralement une place à Robin dans son immense maison.

Elle se pencha sur le côté et sortit de la table de nuit un maigre album photographique qu'elle feuilleta avec peine. Les photographies étaient une preuve de tout ce qu'elles avaient partagés. Tant de baisers échangés. Tant de caresses maîtrisées. Tant de souvenirs prodigués. Le tout en si peu de temps. Temps méticuleusement gâché par la non-acceptation de soi.

Soudain, le doux son de la sonnette envahit la maison. Katherine fronça les sourcils. Elle n'attendait personne. Elle se redressa, laissa l'album grand ouvert sur le matelas et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle descendit les escaliers avec hâte et alla à la rencontre de son visiteur surprise. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sentit un profonde joie envahir son cœur meurtri.

_ Surprise, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Katherine resta un instant immobile. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les yeux azurs de la jeune femme. Elle avait un regard profond. Un regard surprenant. Un regard adulte.

Sans un mot et avec précipitation, Katherine attrapa chaleureusement la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front. Elle sourit, attrapa à deux mains le visage séraphique de son visiteur et l'admira avec fierté. Dieu qu'elle était devenue belle. Une adorable jeune femme aux formes convenables et à la gentillesse incroyable.

Katherine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tant elle était contente. Sa fille Dylan était là. De plus, accompagnée d'une valise. Cela voulait dire qu'elle souhaitait passer du temps avec sa mère. Cela voulait aussi dire que Katherine n'allait plus être seule.

Katherine était si ravie de l'arrivée de sa fille qu'elle ne chercha même pas à en connaître la raison. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était profiter de la jeune femme jusqu'à épuisement. Même si elle n'était pas le fruit de ses entrailles, Dylan était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde sur cette terre. Et elle pouvait se le jurer: jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait la priver de ce bonheur. Être mère était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vécu dans sa triste vie.

Pourtant, Dylan n'était pas venue à Wisteria Lane par hasard. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son fiancé Bradley de la laisser partir un moment chez sa mère parce qu'elle craignait le pire pour elle. Elle la savait psychologiquement fragile et elle ne voulait absolument pas risquer de la voir à nouveau enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. En adulte responsable, elle avait donc pris la décision de tenir compagnie à sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sente à nouveau épanouie.

Après de longues et tendres embrassades, Katherine invita sa fille à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Dylan laissa glisser sa valise à roulette à l'intérieur de la maison. Le parfum familier du bois lui arracha un sourire. Elle passa devant sa mère et constata que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison. C'était comme si elle retrouvait l'exacte réplique de la demeure qu'elle avait violemment sacrifié au prix de son départ avec son petit ami, le jeune Bradley, un peu plus loin dans l'immense pays des États-Unis d'Amérique. Naquit subitement en elle l'étrange impression de rentrer au bercail après une brève trêve dans un monde bien différent. Un monde plus adulte.

À ce moment-là, Dylan réalisa que, même si elle tentait de lutter contre sa nature depuis de nombreuses années, elle était une véritable fille à maman. Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'était une situation qui la satisfaisait entièrement. Elle avait bien du mal à assumer sa nouvelle vie d'adulte et continuait à aimer secrètement le fait que sa mère soit au petit soin pour elle. Finalement, c'était comme si Katherine et Dylan n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'hommes pour être heureuses. Elles se suffisaient à elles-mêmes. Mais une relation fusionnelle mère / fille devait avoir des limites, limites que Katherine et Dylan avaient volontairement posé entre elles, afin de ne pas risquer de sacrifier leur deux vies de femmes. Et cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer d'un amour intense et pure.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dylan n'était plus une enfant mais bel et bien une adulte. Et si elle était venue à Wisteria Lane, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de profiter de tout l'amour que sa mère pouvait bien éprouver à son égard mais pour l'aider à rentrer dans le droit chemin et la pousser à guérir avant que la maladie ne se déclare officiellement. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à voir à nouveau sa mère enfermée en hôpital psychiatrique. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force, physique comme psychique.

Malgré cela, l'enfant qui sommeillait en Dylan s'était brusquement réveillé au moment où elle avait franchi la porte de la maison. Et il était parfaitement impossible de le réprimer. Il était si puissant qu'il prenait possession de tout l'être de Dylan. Et elle ne luttait pas contre lui.

Lorsque Dylan se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère, son sourire s'agrandit. Katherine l'interrogea de ses yeux olives. Dylan ne put résister à l'envie de lui demander s'il était possible qu'elles dorment ensemble comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire quand elle était plus jeune. Katherine trouva d'abord cela curieux mais elle finit par accepter. Elle adressa un sourire malicieux à sa fille et ouvrit grand les bras. Dylan s'y faufila aussitôt. Katherine embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa fille avec douceur.

_ Je t'aime Maman.  
>_ Je t'aime aussi <em>Sweetheart.<em>

Dylan attrapa les mains de sa mère et déposa un tendre baiser sur chacune d'elles. Sa mère lui avait manqué. Et vivre loin d'elle était particulièrement difficile.

Katherine lui proposa de laisser sa valise à l'entrée. Le voyage de Dylan avait dû être long. Elle devait mourir de faim. Et qu'y avait-il de meilleur pour calmer la faim que de se nourrir d'une délicieuse tarte aux ananas maison?


	7. Le Grand Malentendu

Confortablement assises sur le canapé du salon, les deux femmes passèrent l'après-midi entière à discuter. Elles avaient tant de choses à se raconter. Seule Katherine laissait une ombre sur le tableau. Elle refusait d'avouer à sa fille sa courte liaison avec Robin Gallagher. Il était hors de question que Dylan apprenne ce petit écart de conduite. Car aujourd'hui, malgré la peine qui rongeait son cœur, Katherine souhaitait plus que tout se tourner à nouveau vers la gente masculine. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir eu raison depuis le départ: elle aboyait au bon arbre. Malheureusement les pommes qui en tombaient n'étaient pas d'excellentes qualités. Mais elle continuait de garder espoir: peut-être qu'un jour, elle aurait le droit à sa _golden_.

Tout à coup, alors que Dylan s'aventurait sur la pente dangereuse des amours de sa mère, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sauvée par le gong, se dit Katherine. Pour cacher sa soudaine joie, elle fit mine de faire la moue. Elle se leva et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée en trainant des pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et manqua de chuter dans son élan. Cela arracha un sourire moqueur à son visiteur. Bree. Katherine la salua d'un signe de la main et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Bree le lui rendit avec le plus grand plaisir. Elle lui demanda s'il était possible qu'elle lui prête son robot multifonction car elle venait tout juste de le casser. Katherine accepta avec joie. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, emballa le robot dans son carton initial et le porta jusqu'à Bree. Après cela, les deux femmes restèrent un moment à discuter à l'extérieur.

Dylan passa devant la porte d'entrée, salua Bree d'un rapide geste de la tête et profita de l'inattention de sa mère pour monter sa valise au premier étage.

Elle passa devant la chambre qu'elle avait longtemps occupé étant enfant et ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil après avoir soigneusement disposé sa valise dans un coin de la chambre de sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle y découvrit fut le néant. Il n'y avait que du vide. Il n'y avait pas de vêtements dans la penderie. Même le matelas était découvert.

Cependant, quelque chose attira l'attention de Dylan. Sur le matelas trônait, tel un trophée, un mince album photographique grand ouvert. Dylan hésita un instant avant de s'en approcher. Si sa mère l'avait placé là, ce n'était sans doute pas par hasard. Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison. Dylan s'assit sur le matelas et s'empara de l'album. Ce qu'elle y vit l'étonna fortement. Sa mère, la très respectable Katherine Mayfair, était perchée aux lèvres d'une grande blonde d'au moins quinze ans sa cadette. La femme était plutôt ravissante. Dylan fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Une pensée traversa son esprit. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un jeu après tout. Dylan elle-même avait déjà embrassé une femme lors d'une soirée entre amis. Et cela ne signifiait absolument rien. Mais l'intensité de ce baiser était palpable malgré l'immobilité du document. Les deux femmes semblaient apprécier ce qu'elles entreprenaient. Le baiser tendre. Doux. Plein d'amour. Non. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être de ce bord-là, elle qui s'était toujours fièrement clamée hétérosexuelle. Dylan sentit ses réflexions se brouiller dans son cerveau. Cela lui donnait presque la migraine.

Elle feuilleta les pages de l'album photographique et se rendit compte que le jeu semblait avoir duré dans le temps. Mains entremêlées. Tendres baisers. Sa mère semblait très proche de cette femme aux cheveux de blés. Trop proche. Non. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Tout cela était bien réel. Sa mère avait bel et bien eu une liaison avec une femme. Et, étant donné les nombreuses preuves réunies dans cet album photographique, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple aventure mais d'une véritable histoire d'amour.

Un détail attira soudain l'attention de Dylan. La femme portait un tee-shirt noir sur lequel était imprimé un motif doré de la Tour Eiffel. Tout s'éclaircit alors pour Dylan. Cette femme était la raison pour laquelle sa mère avait si brusquement quitté Paris. Cette femme était la peine de cœur de sa mère. Elle était la cause principale de la venue de Dylan à Wisteria Lane.

Sous le choc, Dylan sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle retrouva Katherine au rez-de-chaussée, elle prit cependant la décision de ne pas dire le moindre mot sur sa découverte. Par respect pour sa mère, Dylan ne prit même pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Avec les années, les deux femmes étaient devenues si proches que Dylan se mit à espérer qu'un jour peut-être, sa mère finirait par lui avouer d'elle-même sa liaison avec la blonde aux yeux clairs.

•  
>• •<p>

Au grand dam de Katherine, la nuit tomba terriblement vite ce soir. Elle aurait tellement aimé veiller toute la nuit, ne serait-ce que pour laisser les paroles de sa fille se déverser avec douceur dans ses oreilles jusqu'au petit matin. Mais Dylan était fatiguée. Si fatiguée que ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts. Excitée à l'idée de retrouver sa mère, Dylan n'avait que très peu dormi la veille. Elle avait donc du sommeil à récupérer. Et se reposer était un acte sacré chez les Mayfair. Même si elle n'était pas née Mayfair, Dylan avait totalement adopté le mode de vie de la famille du second mari de sa mère. Katherine ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de broncher.

Les deux femmes montèrent alors à l'étage avec précipitation. Katherine entra dans sa chambre, s'excusa auprès de sa fille et se faufila dans la salle de bain afin de se démaquiller et de se doucher. Peu pudique envers sa fille, elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. De son côté, Dylan se déshabilla et enfila quelque chose de plus convenable pour passer la nuit. Elle choisit de s'installer confortablement sur le côté gauche du lit de sa mère et alluma la télévision pendant que Katherine s'affairait sagement dans la salle de bain.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Katherine sortit de la salle de bain, aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin. Dylan éteignit la télévision et déposa la télécommande sur la table de nuit. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle se rendit compte que sa mère n'était que très légèrement vêtue. Elle ne portait qu'une très courte nuisette couleur lilas aux motifs floraux japonais. Mais cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Dylan. Il faisait si chaud ce soir qu'elle-même ne s'était contentée que d'un débardeur bleu marine et d'une petite culotte en coton et dentelle noire en guise de pyjama. Cependant, Dylan ne put quitter des yeux les courbes divines de sa mère. C'était étrange mais, à présent, elle comprenait la raison pour laquelle sa mère avait réussi à séduire la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds de l'album photographique. Elle était extrêmement bien conservée pour une femme ayant dépassé la cinquantaine. Elle était belle et sexy. Dylan sentit une once de fierté grandir en elle.

Katherine ferma la porte de sa chambre et éteignit la lumière. Guidée par les faisceaux de lumière qui traversaient les doubles rideaux, elle s'immisça dans le lit. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à sa fille et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

•  
>• •<p>

En pleine nuit, Katherine se réveilla. Le lit semblait trembler. Son instinct de survie lui fit aussitôt penser à un tremblement de terre mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'en réalité, ce n'était que Dylan. La jeune femme était comme secouée de spasme. Katherine comprit bien vite que sa fille était en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse. Comme prévu, Dylan se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Katherine ferma les yeux et embrassa l'épaule de sa fille. Sans relâcher son étreinte, Katherine replongea dans les bras du divin Morphée.

•  
>• •<p>

_ Oh mon Dieu!

Katherine se réveilla en sursaut. Elle lâcha brusquement le corps endormi de sa fille et analysa la situation. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna le regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il faisait jour. Les premiers rayons du soleil n'avaient pas sorti Katherine du sommeil. Jamais elle n'avait aussi bien dormi. Mais quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Une voix. Une voix douce et légèrement nasillarde. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle se redressa et constata qu'elle était là. Robin Gallagher était là, droite comme un piquet et furieuse comme jamais. Dylan s'étira et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle resta un instant immobile, comme paralysée de sa curieuse découverte matinale. La femme de l'album photographique était debout devant elle.

Au bord des larmes, Robin sortit de la pièce en courant. Comprenant rapidement le malentendu, Katherine sortit soudain du lit d'un bond et la suivit dans la maison.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me faire ça, s'exclama Robin en dévalant les escaliers. Une femme. Plus jeune. Je croyais que c'était mon sexe le problème, non pas mon âge.  
>_ Mais Robin, tu n'y es pas du tout. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?<p>

Dans sa précipitation, Katherine manqua de chuter dans les escaliers. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la veste d'Adam, soigneusement posée sur la rambarde, et en déchira une manche.

_ Qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Je suis venue récupérer mes livres et mon ours en peluche. Je voulais aussi te rendre tes foutues clés d'appartement. Et, au lieu de cela, je te vois à moitié nue avec…

Sa voix se brisa. La situation était pénible.

_ Robin, arrête.  
>_ Non, je n'arrêterais pas!<p>

Robin ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et sortit de la maison. Katherine continua de la suivre. Robin s'arrêta net. Elle se tourna vers Katherine.

_ Ça ne t'a pas suffit de me briser le cœur, dit Robin. Il fallait en plus que tu me prouves que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi!  
>_ Pas assez bien pour moi?, répéta Katherine, quelque peu étonnée par les termes crus qu'utilisaient son ex-petite-amie.<br>_ Tu me disais que tu n'arrivais pas à accepter. Je t'ai cru parce que j'avais entièrement confiance en toi. Et malgré la douleur, je t'ai laissé partir. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à rester avec moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres d'être avec une femme.

La souffrance de Robin était palpable. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

_ Cette fille, continua-t-elle. Si jeune.  
>_ C'est ma fille, Robin. C'est Dylan. Ma fille.<br>_ Je trouve que ce n'est pas une tenue appropriée pour dormir avec sa fille.

À cette remarque, Katherine prit alors conscience de la situation. Elle était au milieu de la rue en lingerie fine et se disputait avec son ex-petite-amie. Il était clair que, pour le coup, elle n'était pas tout-à-fait crédible. Et pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité. Dylan était sa fille. Pas au sens propre du terme, puisqu'elle l'avait adoptée dans un hospice religieux en Roumanie, mais elle la considérait comme telle.

Katherine se sentit perdue. Elle voulait prouver à Robin qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

_ Robin, je te le promets. Cette fille est Dylan. Dylan Mayfair.

Elle hésita un moment avant de continuer.

_ Il n'y a eu que toi. Et il n'y aura personne d'autre.

Elle s'avança lentement vers Robin. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

_ Va au Diable, dit-elle avant de monter en voiture et de disparaître au coin de la rue en faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume.

Le cœur de peine, Katherine resta un moment immobile. Dylan sortit de la maison, vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche, et s'arrêta au niveau de sa mère.

_ Alors c'était avec elle. Paris. C'était avec elle.

La gorge de Katherine se serra. Elle aurait pu mentir, mais elle n'en eut pas la force.

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. À vrai dire, c'est, par ma faute, fini depuis Paris. Je suis responsable de tout cela.

Les yeux de Katherine se remplirent brusquement de larmes. Dylan resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait que dire face à la peine immense que ressentait sa mère. Elle prit cependant le soin de l'attraper tendrement dans ses bras tout en lui embrassant la joue pour la consoler. Au bout d'une bonne demi douzaine de minutes, Katherine se ressaisit.

Une voiture s'arrêta en face des deux femmes. Michael sortit du véhicule et adressa un sourire narquois à Katherine. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas et lui fit un clin d'œil coquin. La voir en si petite tenue lui rappelait des souvenirs. Et de très bons souvenirs. Si bons qu'il en avait des frissons. Mécontente de son comportement machiste, Katherine le fusilla du regard.

Il sortit une boîte à outils de son coffre et le mit en hauteur comme pour indiquer que le gentil plombier était arrivé. Katherine lui fit d'entrer chez elle et lui indiqua que la fuite provenait de la plomberie de la cuisine.

Sans attendre, elle se faufila à l'étage afin de s'habiller plus convenablement. Il était tout à fait hors de question qu'elle reste en si petite tenue face à son ex-petit-ami. Dylan resta un moment au rez-de-chaussée afin d'observer sagement Michael travailler. Elle finit par lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il lui indiqua qu'il préférait s'occuper seul de la tuyauterie car, après tout, c'était pour cela qu'il était venu.

Dylan s'excusa auprès de lui et rejoignit sa mère dans sa chambre. Elle la trouva assise au bord de son lit. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait tellement que son corps frêle était secoué par les sanglots. Dylan s'agenouilla face à sa mère et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses nues.


	8. La Confession

•  
>• •<p>

Dans la demi-heure suivant le départ précipité de Robin de la maison Mayfair pour cause de malentendu, Michael, aveugle jusqu'alors, prit soudain conscience de la douleur qui rongeait son ex-petite-amie. Apparut dans son esprit une image floue provenant d'un passé proche. L'image devint soudain parfaitement claire pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui une véritable photographie. Les détails insignifiants semblaient soudain prendre de l'importance. Avant de l'inviter à entrer chez elle pour effectuer une réparation, Katherine lui avait lancé un regard à faire froid dans le dos. La peine avait semblé être définitivement gravée dans ses yeux couleur olive. Katherine avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser se noyer dans sa souffrance. Il posa ses outils sur le sol propre de la cuisine, abandonna sa tache, quitte à mettre une croix sur son paiement, et monta rapidement à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il trouva Katherine dans sa chambre. Assise sur le bord du lit. Secouée par de puissants sanglots. Dylan tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer. En vain.

Peu sûr de lui, Michael s'approcha lentement de son ex-petite-amie pour la consoler. Il fit le tour du lit, la prit dans ses bras musclés, la souleva, traversa une partie de la chambre et s'assit sur le banc face à la fenêtre en prenant bien soin de poser Katherine en équilibre sur ses genoux. Sans un mot, tel un pantin désarticulé, Katherine se laissa faire. Elle trouvait cela étrangement agréable. Au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilité totale, elle plaça sa tête sur les épaules de Michael et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment figé dans cette position peu confortable. Michael la berça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle sèche ses larmes épaisses. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Katherine le remercia d'un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle se leva d'une traite, soudain gênée de la proximité partagée avec son ex-petit-ami, et lui offrit un sourire timide. Michael l'embrassa sur le front, signe de protection. Puis, sans trop attendre, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour terminer son travail.

Malheureusement pour Dylan, seul Michael semblait avoir le don d'amadouer la tempête qui possédait Katherine depuis le départ de Robin. Elle devint tout à coup incontrôlable. Elle fouilla dans les poches de ses vêtements de la veille et saisit son cellulaire. Dylan le lui retira aussitôt des mains. Katherine fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente de ce geste. Elle voulait récupérer son bien sur le champs. Elle réussit à s'en emparer et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Contre l'avis de sa fille qui martelait la porte à l'aide de ses petits poings, Katherine essaya maintes et maintes fois de contacter Robin via son téléphone portable. L'ex-strip-teaseuse semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'ignorer.

Katherine ne réussit à joindre Robin qu'une seule fois. Sur un ton des plus agressifs, son ex-petite-amie la menaça de porter plainte contre elle auprès de la police de Fairview si elle ne cessait pas rapidement de la harceler. Katherine essaya à nouveau de s'expliquer mais Robin ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Face au son aigu de la tonalité, Katherine sentit une profonde colère grandir en elle. Au bord de l'hystérie, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée et lança violemment son cellulaire contre l'un des murs de sa chambre. L'objet se brisa en mille morceaux à la puissance de l'impact.

•  
>• •<p>

Une semaine passa depuis le terrible malentendu entre Katherine et Robin. Après avoir frôlé les extrêmes émotionnels suite à son ultime dispute avec son ex-petite-amie, Katherine s'était lancée la mission difficile de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas alerter sa fille quand à son malheur. Mais Dylan n'était pas dupe. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Sa mère avait maintenant bien des difficultés à lui cacher la vérité. Dylan savait que sa mère souffrait énormément de la situation. Et Dylan avait peur. Le comportement de sa mère l'effrayait. Car c'était un fait: la santé mentale de Katherine semblait aller en s'aggravant. Elle cassait bien souvent de la vaisselle sans raison aucune, évitait tout contact avec ses voisins, ne dormait presque plus, se réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit et passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre autrefois occupée par Robin.

•  
>• •<p>

Une après-midi ensoleillée, Katherine, généreusement accompagnée par sa fille, se rendit au centre ville pour commencer une toute nouvelle thérapie chez le psychologue qui s'était occupé d'elle suite à sa dépression nerveuse passée. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du cabiné, un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentit aussitôt bien dans le bâtiment. Comme à la maison. Le lieu semblait être construit dans l'objectif de la rassurer. Elle avait la nette impression de se voir commencer à marcher sur la voie de la guérison. Elle était à présent certaine que, comme après sa sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Fairview, le psychologue allait faire tout son possible pour l'aider. Et cela lui réchauffait drôlement le cœur.

Mais soudain, elle eut l'impression de voir l'ambiance changer du tout au tout lorsque le psychologue vint la chercher dans la salle d'attente. Katherine fut frappée par l'expression qu'il arbora quand il prononça son nom et son prénom. Il semblait tendu. Une once de colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Katherine se mordit la lèvre. Le psychologue allait sans doute lui passer un savon.

_ Prenez place _Misses_ Mayfair, dit-il après avoir fermé la porte.

Katherine s'exécuta. Le psychiatre s'assit à son tour et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_ Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, vous craignez une rechute.

Katherine hocha timidement la tête. Le psychologue reprit.

_ Pour quelle raison?  
>_ Pour qui, le rectifia-t-elle. Robin Gallagher.<p>

D'un geste de la main, le psychologue l'invita à poursuivre.

_ J'ignore si vous vous souvenez de nos précédentes rencontres… Et de mes rêves. Je rêvais souvent de Robin et moi intimes avant de débuter une relation avec elle. Un m'avait particulièrement marqué. Une histoire de pain perdu, de sirop d'érable et de sous-vêtements bleus ciels. Robin m'obsédait. Je la voulais. Plus que tout au monde, je la voulais. Je vous ai faire part de mes rêves et vous m'avez de suite conseillé de ne pas la laisser vivre chez moi. Vous me disiez fragile. Vous pensiez qu'elle pouvait être un danger pour moi. À cette époque-là, je vous pensais fou. Vous savez, Robin est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse en ce monde. Cependant, j'ai rapidement compris que je ne pouvais pas me délivrer de son emprise. Mais je ne l'ai pas senti négative pour moi. Elle n'avait pas la personnalité monstrueuse de Wayne, mon ex-mari, par exemple. Elle n'a jamais voulu me blesser. Et elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle ne le fera sans doute jamais.

Katherine s'arrêta soudain dans son discours. Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à discuter avec le psychologue. Elle savait que lui ouvrir son cœur allait de paire avec l'ouverture d'une plaie à peine cicatrisée. Elle regretta soudain sa démarche. Elle souhaita ne jamais avoir repris contact avec son psychologue. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et observa un long moment les coins et recoins de la pièce qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle reprit la parole.

_ Je suppose que vous vous en doutez vu mon comportement. Je suis amoureuse d'elle. Folle amoureuse. Mais je ne me sens pas lesbienne pour autant. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Mon amour pour elle est puissant et sincère. Mais mes difficultés à accepter celle que je suis devenue après l'avoir rencontrée le sont d'autant plus. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai rompu. Après être partie à Paris avec elle sans prévenir personne. Je l'ai laissé tomber sans le moindre remords et je suis revenue à Fairview, comme si de rien n'était. Je l'ai abandonné, seule face à elle-même dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, par pur égoïsme.

Le psychologue fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans le discours de Katherine attira son attention. Un non-dit. Elle n'avait aucunement mentionné le traitement qu'elle était censée suivre depuis son internement à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

_ Une question, dit-il. Une simple question. Continuez-vous votre traitement?

Les lèvres de Katherine se pincèrent. Elle savait à présent que son impression initiale n'était pas erronée. Le psychologue n'allait pas tarder à lui passer un sévère savon.

_ Non. J'ai tout arrêté. Je me sentais heureuse avec Robin. Je n'avais plus besoin de médicaments pour me sentir satisfaite de mon existence.

Le psychologue inscrivit quelque chose sur son carnet de note.

_ Et pourtant, observa-t-il, vous venez de conjuguer votre phrase au passé.  
>_ C'est exact. Robin n'est plus là pour me combler de bonheur. Et je suis la personne la plus stupide en ce monde. Je ne cesse de me plaindre de cette rupture alors que je suis celle qui en a pris l'initiative. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me lamenter de cette perte puisque j'en suis la principale responsable.<p>

Katherine se leva, fit le tour de la pièce et se posta face à la fenêtre. Elle resta un moment immobile à observer les automobiles sur la route voisine. Elle retourna s'asseoir. Le psychologue se pencha vers elle.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écouté?, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, presque paternelle.

Katherine leva nerveusement les mains au ciel.

_ Je vous l'ai dit. Je vous ai cru fou. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Robin puisse être le fruit d'une nouvelle dépression nerveuse.

Le psychologue fit la moue. Les termes qu'avaient utilisé Katherine le gênait. « Nouvelle dépression nerveuse ». Cela voulait dire qu'elle se sentait capable de redescendre dans le gouffre dans lequel elle avait glissé dans le passé.

_ Vous étiez bien trop fragile pour vous lancer dans une relation.  
>_ Mais Robin n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal, répliqua Katherine.<br>_ Mais vous si. Vous vous blessez volontairement. D'une certaine manière, vous êtes la pièce maîtresse de votre propre malheur.  
>_ Je le sais à présent. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Vous aviez raison depuis le début, si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre.<p>

Le psychologue la toisa.

_ Je suis un professionnel. Je ne me réjouis pas de l'échec de mes patients, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi pour votre cas. Mon objectif est de vous guider vers la guérison et non de vous dénigrer à chaque erreur de parcours traversé. Je ne suis là que pour vous aider, _Misses_ Mayfair. Pour le moment, je ne puis que vous conseiller de venir régulièrement vous confier. Une bonne thérapie par la parole, mêlée à une forte médication, vous aidera à remonter la pente du désespoir.

Le psychologue jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il grimaça. La séance de Katherine était terminée. Et pourtant, elle avait encore bien des choses à raconter. Il lui proposa donc un nouveau rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Katherine accepta volontiers.


	9. La Séparation

•  
>• •<p>

Au bout de deux interminables mois de thérapie, Katherine commençait doucement mais sûrement à voir quelques évolutions positives dans son comportement journalier. Tout le monde dans la banlieue de Wisteria Lane était d'accord pour dire qu'elle semblait se sentir légèrement mieux. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs voir son avancée vers la guérison plus clairement qu'elle-même. Et, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait bien penser, ils étaient bien loin d'avoir tord. Pour prouver à sa mère leur bonne foi, Dylan s'amusait à lister les différences entre avant et après la thérapie. Cela aidait beaucoup Katherine à prendre conscience des changements. À présent, elle dormait du sommeil du juste, n'enchaînait plus les cauchemars, ne se réveillait plus en pleine nuit, ne cassait plus la moindre vaisselle et passait le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur en compagnie de ses amies et de sa fille. Avec l'aide des hommes du quartier, elle avait trouvé la force de complètement réaménagé la chambre anciennement occupée par Robin de manière à obtenir une simple chambre d'ami toute neuve. Et grâce à tout cela, Katherine en était présentement persuadée: pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait chez le psychologue et être forcée de prendre son traitement médicamenteux de manière quotidienne l'aidaient grandement à stabiliser sa peine de cœur.

À vrai dire, si elle se sentait aussi bien c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était presque pleinement satisfaite de sa nouvelle vie. Presque. Chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une sortie, un immense bonheur se déversait dans son être fragile jusqu'à prendre entièrement possession d'elle. La seule présence de Dylan lui réchauffait le cœur. En sa compagnie, elle retrouvait le sentiment tout-à-fait appréciable d'être utile à quelque chose. Elle reprenait conscience de l'une des nombreuses raisons de sa présence en ce monde: elle se devait d'accomplir à la perfection son rôle de mère. Mais elle allait bien vite en besogne dans ses déductions. Elle n'était pas née uniquement pour cela. Elle se devait de vivre sa vie de femme. Étant punie de toute relation amoureuse jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour protéger sa santé mentale déjà bien abimée, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de se réfugier dans un autre monde qu'elle chérissait tout autant. Elle mettait alors d'avantage en avant son étiquette de Maman, au prix de toutes les autres.

À cause de cela, les deux femmes n'avaient que très peu passé de temps séparées l'une de l'autre depuis l'arrivée de Dylan à Wisteria Lane ce qui déplaisait fortement au psychologue de Katherine pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle faisait à nouveau une erreur monumentale dans son parcours vers la guérison: elle se nourrissait d'un contentement éphémère. Car c'était un fait: Dylan n'était plus une enfant. Elle avait sa propre vie maintenant. Elle était en couple. Son petit ami l'attendait impatiemment dans leur appartement à l'autre bout des États-Unis d'Amérique. Comme toutes jeunes femmes, elle se devait de vivre ses propres expériences plutôt que de subir à tord celles de sa mère. Même si cela lui faisait le plus grand bien, Katherine ne pouvait pas se permettre de monopoliser éternellement sa fille au risque de la voir sacrifier sa propre vie pour enjoliver la sienne. Avec l'appui de son psychologue, Katherine prit alors la dure décision de renvoyer Dylan chez elle.

•  
>• •<p>

Quelques jours après avoir appris que, d'après son psychologue, Dylan lui portait préjudice, Katherine prit la difficile décision d'annoncer à sa fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à Wisteria Lane afin de veiller sur elle. En fin de soirée, après une énième séance de thérapie, elle ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Sans trop attendre, elle referma la porte derrière elle, ôta son _trench coat_ pour femme blanc, le posa soigneusement sur le canapé et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un cappuccino. Elle mit la machine en route, sortit la sucrière, saisit un sucre, le cassa en deux et plaça une des deux moitiés dans une tasse en verre double paroi. Elle se rendit soudain compte du peu de bruit provenant de la maison. Elle tendit l'oreille, histoire d'être un peu plus attentive, et frissonna. La maison était étrangement silencieuse, ce soir.

Une fois sa boisson chaude prête puis engloutie, elle monta l'escalier à la hâte. Elle marcha discrètement dans les couloirs. Ses yeux se portèrent rapidement sur la porte fermée de la chambre autrefois occupée par Robin. Elle passa sa main sur le bois et soupira. Elle tourna le regard vers la porte de sa chambre qui, elle, était grande ouverte. Lorsque Katherine s'y avança, elle découvrit que Dylan était sagement assise sur le côté gauche du lit, côté qu'elle s'était appropriée au bout de deux mois de présence ici, et qu'elle lisait un roman en français dans le texte avec une extrême concentration.

Katherine fit la moue. Sa fille était si bien, calme et détendue comme jamais. Katherine ne voulait pas la déranger. Elle voulut redescendre l'escalier et s'installer devant la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de plonger elle-même dans la lecture. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de repousser à plus tard l'échéance. Si elle en faisait autrement, elle n'aurait jamais la force de demander à sa fille de quitter la maison tant elle avait la nette impression d'avoir besoin d'elle. Le psychologue avait raison: Katherine était terrifiée à la simple idée d'être confrontée aux malheurs de la solitude. Un peu comme le principe du vaccin, elle devait apprendre à combattre le mal par le mal et vivre seule face à elle-même pendant un long moment.

Katherine respira un grand coup avant de se lancer. Elle frappa timidement à la porte. Dylan ferma son livre d'une traite et leva les yeux vers sa mère. Katherine sourit. Elle s'avança vers sa fille, s'assit sur le lit et prit une profonde inspiration.

_ J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara Katherine. Je te laisse l'honneur de choisir par laquelle je dois commencer.  
>_ La bonne, répondit Dylan.<p>

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Excitée à l'idée de peut-être connaître la fameuse bonne nouvelle, Dylan fit un geste brusque qui entraîna son roman dans une chute soudaine au sol. Elle jura, ce qui poussa Katherine à froncer les sourcils, se pencha en avant et récupéra son livre dans un gémissement sourd. Elle se redressa, sourit et le posa sur la table de nuit de sa mère.

_ Laisse-moi deviner: tu en as fini avec les médicaments?, s'exclama-t-elle.  
>_ Non, <em>Sweetheart<em>. Je suis toujours sous antidépresseurs. Cela dit, je suis en voie de guérison. Mais, et j'enchaîne de suite par la mauvaise nouvelle, mon psychologue pense qu'il serait mieux pour moi que…

Katherine s'arrêta dans son discours. Le simple fait d'imaginer sa fille quitter une nouvelle fois la maison familiale lui déchirait le cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait absolument se lancer au risque de ne jamais retrouver ses esprits. Soudainement inquiète, Dylan l'interrogea du regard. Katherine tendit la main vers le visage de sa fille pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

_ Il serait mieux pour moi que tu quittes la maison, finit-elle par dire.

Dylan déglutit. Katherine pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. Elle avait vu sa fille déglutir après sa soudaine annonce.

_ Oh. Okay, dit Dylan. Demain matin, à la première heure, j'emballerais mes affaires.

Katherine s'étonna de la réaction de sa fille.

_ Pas de cris? Pas de larmes? Pas de « mais »? Pas de reproches? Même pas de petite scène? Je pensais que tu m'aimais plus que ça!

Dylan rit. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui attrapa tendrement les mains.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je t'aime. Je t'aime tout tout tout fort, ma petite Maman. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce qui est bon pour toi est bon pour moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Vraiment. Je suis venue pour te soutenir, mais si ton psychologue n'est pas de cet avis, je préfère me retirer. Je ne te dis pas que cela ne me fait pas de la peine, parce que j'ai été très heureuse de me retrouver si proche de toi ces deux derniers mois, mais je sais que tu veux guérir par-dessus tout alors si mon départ peut t'aider, je suis prête à m'obliger à m'éloigner à nouveau de toi.

Katherine se mordit la lèvre. Elle attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui murmura un tendre « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

_ Tu m'étonnes un peu plus de jour en jour, _Honey_. Bon sang, chuchota-t-elle, je suis si fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Adulte. Mature. Et jolie de surcroit.  
>_ Tu sais, il me semble que j'ai de qui tenir, dit Dylan dans un sourire.<p>

Dylan resserra leur étreinte. Mère et fille restèrent un moment immobile jusqu'à ce que Katherine entende Dylan renifler. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pour éviter de craquer elle-même, Katherine s'amusa à dessiner avec ses doigts des boucles sur ses cheveux châtains de sa fille. Cependant, elle finit par la relâcher et observa un moment le visage de Dylan. Son nez était rougi par la peine.

_ Ah non, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer, Dylan. Sinon je vais moi aussi m'y mettre et finalement, prisonnières d'un cercle vicieux, nous n'arrêterons plus, dit Katherine avant de sangloter à son tour.

Elles finirent par sécher leurs larmes après un long moment. Une fois plus ou moins remise de ses émotions, Katherine saisit une boîte à mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit, en sortit deux, en prit un et tendit l'autre à sa fille. Dylan s'en empara et se moucha gracieusement avec. Katherine passa le sien sous ses yeux pour enlever toute trace de maquillage rebelle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Dylan posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère et ferma les yeux. Perdre du temps à se lamenter n'était pas une bonne chose. Elles allaient profiter l'une de l'autre jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

•  
>• •<p>

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux, Dylan se réveilla. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grincher à la simple conclusion de s'être endormie. Elle aurait aimé veillé toute la nuit pour profiter au maximum de la compagnie de sa mère mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle réveilla sa mère en douceur, l'embrassa sur le nez et sortit du lit. Elle s'étira. Katherine lui proposa de prendre tranquillement un petit déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée avant de commencer à préparer son départ. Dylan accepta avec joie. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles descendirent lentement l'escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine. Katherine se posta devant les fourneaux, enfila un tablier autour de sa taille et proposa à Dylan une multitude de gourmandises pâtissières. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion, elles se mirent d'accord sur le fait de dévorer du pain perdu. Dylan, malicieuse de nature, posa tout de même ses conditions.

_ Je le veux avec du sirop d'érable maison.

Katherine acquiesça. Elle sortit les ingrédients du réfrigérateur. Soudain, elle se tourna vers Dylan en souriant.

_ Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas de soutien-gorge bleu et de petit culotte assortie?  
>_ Non. Pourquoi?, s'étonna Dylan.<br>_ Oh, pour rien. Une réminiscence soudaine.  
>_ Robin, je suppose.<br>_ Je n'en parlerais sûrement pas avec toi, Dylan..., dit Katherine, dans un sourire.

•  
>• •<p>

Après avoir longuement rassemblé les affaires de Dylan, les deux femmes foncèrent à l'aéroport. Elles restèrent un moment assises à discuter dans l'immense hall. Lorsque le vol de Dylan fut appelé, Katherine sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle attrapa tendrement sa fille dans ses bras pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin son étreinte, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Dylan sourit, dit à sa mère qu'elle l'aimait, lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de saisir la poignée de sa lourde valise. Katherine resta un instant immobile au milieu de l'aéroport afin de voir sa fille s'éloigner. Lorsque Dylan disparut enfin derrière une porte à double battant, Katherine laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux couleur olive.


	10. La Rencontre Imprévue

•  
>• •<p>

Au bout de deux interminables semaines, l'absence de Dylan commençait sérieusement à peser sur les fines épaules couvertes d'éphélides de Katherine. Elle avait bien du mal à accepter le fait que sa fille était à nouveau loin d'elle après ces deux mois de presque totale félicité en sa compagnie. Katherine avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. Elle avait sérieusement besoin d'avoir sa fille près d'elle pour lui mettre du baume au cœur par sa simple présence mais, à son grand malheur, son psychologue semblait injustement déterminé à la priver du bonheur que lui procurait le fait d'être mère. Katherine se sentait étrangement perdue sans sa fille unique. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau perdu tous ses repères vitaux. Son immense maison était à nouveau entièrement vide. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de présence humaine, si ce n'était la sienne. Katherine était seule, seule face à ses pensées sombres qui la dévoraient toute entière. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas le sentiment de voir agir ses antidépresseurs comme il le fallait. Et cela la rendait plutôt bougonne. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle elle devait se gaver de médicaments qui se révélaient parfaitement inefficaces. Elle avait tout-à-fait conscience de sa situation actuelle: elle glissait de plus en plus profondément dans le gouffre de sa propre souffrance. La tristesse semblait la submerger comme après sa brusque rupture d'avec Robin. À présent, il n'y avait plus une seule femme qui lui manquait mais deux: Robin Gallagher, la femme qu'elle avait si tendrement aimé pendant des semaines, et Dylan Mayfair, le fruit de ses entrailles.

Malgré le pesant sentiment de peine qui lui rongeait un peu plus le cœur chaque jour, Katherine avait réussi à trouver la motivation de mettre un terme à la construction de l'entreprise qu'elle avait amoureusement crée avec sa fidèle amie et voisine, Bree Hodge. _Bree & Kathy's_, restaurant luxueux et service de traiteur prévu pour être on-ne-peut-plus efficace, était sur le point d'ouvrir ses portes aux alentours du centre-ville dès la nuit tombée. D'un commun accord, Bree et Katherine avaient pris la sage décision d'organiser une soirée d'ouverture où de nombreux critiques culinaires étaient invités ainsi que quelques amis. Les places restantes étaient réservées à de parfaits inconnus curieux de découvrir ce nouvel établissement. Et malheureusement, cela ajoutait une nouvelle couche d'angoisse dans l'esprit désordonné de Katherine. Malgré toute la tendresse qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant grandir ce projet si fou au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois, elle avait peur de le voir faire faillite dès son lancement.

Chaleureusement installée dans son lit douillet, Katherine secoua vivement la tête. Elle n'aimait pas se laisser aller à des pensées négatives. Même si elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle, elle avait entièrement confiance en Bree qui avait déjà eu la chance de prouver son talent en cuisine auprès de millions de personnes auparavant. Lorsque Katherine se redressa pour se retrouver en position assise sur sa housse de matelas violet de pérylène, elle grimaça. Une solide boule s'était crée dans son ventre vide et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire mal. Katherine n'arrivait pas à déterminer la raison de sa présence. Il pouvait autant s'agir d'une simple boule d'angoisse que d'une envie persistante de nourrir son estomac privé de nourriture depuis maintenant trois repas consécutifs. D'un geste vif, elle rabattit ses couvertures sur le côté et sortit du lit avec un long soupir.

•  
>• •<p>

Malheureusement pour Katherine, la nuit tomba bien vite. Elle sortit de la salle de bain propre comme un sou neuf et maquillée le plus naturellement possible. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre uniquement vêtue d'un soutien gorge en dentelle blanche et d'une serviette de bain bleue claire nouée autour de la taille, enfila une robe de soirée cocktail rose saumon et une paire de talons aiguilles assortie avant de finir ses préparations en mettant deux minuscules boucles d'oreille en or blanc.

Une fois prête, elle descendit lentement les escaliers, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se faufila rapidement à l'extérieur avant de changer d'avis. Habituée à la sécurité garantie par la vie dans une banlieue comme Wisteria Lane, elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer sa porte à clé. Elle fit claquer un court moment ses talons hauts sur le trottoir en béton et se rendit aux portes de la maison voisine. Elle frappa trois fois consécutives. La porte blanche ivoire ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sous une Bree Hodge vêtue d'une courte robe de cocktail bleue turquoise. Katherine leva un sourcil, réaction instinctive que Bree interpréta comme un compliment muet.

_ Bonsoir _Girlfriend_, il est l'heure de la sentence, déclara Katherine en désignant la très fine montre en or qui ornait son poignet.

Le mot utilisé par Katherine, plein de puissance, arracha un sourire amical à Bree. Elle enfila sa veste, délicatement posée sur un porte-manteau, et rejoignit son amie sous le porche.

_ « Sentence » est un bien grand mot, Kathy. Je dirais plutôt qu'il est l'heure de…

Bree s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Elle avait bien du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire l'impression qu'elle avait à présent.

_ Soyons honnête, le mot « sentence » semble parfait dans le cas présent, dit Katherine dans un sourire narquois.

Bree hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas. Katherine avait terriblement raison. Il n'y avait pas la moindre hyperbole à voir dans le mot « sentence » pour la seule et unique raison que les deux femmes avaient littéralement l'impression de parier sur leur propre survie dans le milieu professionnel de la cuisine ce soir. Bree le savait de par son passé, les critiques pouvaient parfois être atrocement cruels. Á vrai dire, c'était le principe même de leur métier. Ils se devaient d'être honnêtes, quitte à blesser les heureux propriétaires du nouveau restaurant à la mode.

Bree sortit lentement les clés de son automobile de sa légère pochette de marque reconnue et invita Katherine à monter côté passager après avoir ouvert les portières de manière électronique. Katherine ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à bord sans la moindre hésitation. Elle régla son siège, d'ordinaire occupé par Orson Hodge, l'ex-mari de Bree, bien plus grand qu'elle. Bree s'installa à son tour, régla doucement le rétroviseur avant de mettre le contact. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et commença à rouler.

_ Il est temps de savoir ce que vaut notre projet, dit Bree.

Elle ôta un court instant ses mains du volant pour croiser les doigts. Terrassée par son angoisse grandissante, Katherine l'imita avec un faible sourire.

•  
>• •<p>

Bree arrêta sa voiture le plus loin possible du restaurant afin d'éviter que la lourde présence humaine prévue ce soir n'abime la mécanique sur roues. Elles restèrent un moment à bord afin d'observer le fruit de leur travail. Elles sourirent. Elles étaient si fiers d'y être arrivé. Elles descendirent de voiture et s'avancèrent vers le bâtiment avec lenteur. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin devant le restaurant, Bree lança les clés à Katherine avec un sourire radieux.

_ À toi l'honneur, dit Bree.  
>_ Je ne peux pas. Tu as bien plus d'expérience que moi.<br>_ C'est ton idée, Kathy. C'est notre projet mais tu en es la source principale. Alors permets-moi d'insister: à toi l'honneur.

Katherine ouvrit timidement les portes de leur restaurant de luxe juste avant l'ouverture officielle. Elle prit le soin de refermer les portes derrière elle pour éviter toute intrusion impromptue. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux femmes réalisèrent qu'un groupe de critiques attendaient sagement sur le parking. À cette vue, le cœur de Katherine rata un battement. Elle déglutit. Bree posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie et lui expliqua sa rapide conclusion: il était fort possible que les critiques cherchaient à se faire une opinion propre de l'apparence extérieure du restaurant car, contrairement à ce que toutes les mères du monde pouvaient bien dire à leurs enfants pour les soulager de bien des maux, l'apparence avait son importance dans le monde de la cuisine. Cette évocation provoqua un petit pincement au cœur de Katherine. Son enfant se trouvait à l'autre bout des États-Unis d'Amérique et elle était prête à donner corps et âme pour avoir sa fille auprès d'elle en ce jour symbolique. Bree attrapa le bras de son amie pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine où de nombreux employés s'affairaient. Soudain, toute l'angoisse de Katherine se dissipa. Elles ne connaissaient pas la moitié des employés de cuisine mais elle les sentait incroyablement motivés.

•  
>• •<p>

Pour alerter l'assemblée de son envie subite de prendre la parole, Bree se leva et frappa minutieusement son verre de Apple Cobbler avec une petite cuillère. Une vague de silence envahit le bâtiment avec douceur jusqu'à le noyer dans son entier. Bree leva son verre en l'air et déclara vouloir porter un toast en l'honneur de son amie, associée et voisine, Katherine Mayfair.

_ Katherine a toujours été une amie fidèle pour moi. Et travailler avec elle aujourd'hui me semble tout naturel. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de _Bree & Kathy's_ et je tiens à l'en remercier. Merci, Kathy. Vraiment. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me relancer dans la cuisine. Pas sans toi, en tout cas. Et, par miracle, tu es revenue dans notre banlieue il y a prêt de trois mois et tu m'as redonné espoir. Ce restaurant, cette soirée, ces invités... Tout cela n'est possible que grâce à toi. Je lève alors mon verre en ton honneur. À Katherine Mayfair.

Les joues de Katherine s'empourprèrent face à tous ces compliments. Toute l'assemblée imita Bree. De plus en plus gênée, Katherine se cacha derrière son verre et but une longue gorgée de vin rouge.

_ Je vous souhaite un très bon appétit, déclara Bree avec une certaine sympathie juste avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

Cette dernière phrase fit naître une immense joie en Bree et Katherine. Elles étaient entièrement satisfaites de leur ouvrage. Soudain à l'aise, elles laissèrent promener leurs yeux clairs sur l'assemblée. Les sourires gravés sur les visages des critiques culinaires semblaient prouver qu'elles avaient parfaitement réussi à construire une entreprise à succès. Elles avaient officieusement réussi leur pari. Le lendemain, la preuve allait apparaître dans prêt de la moitié des journaux de la ville de Fairview. Ainsi, le restaurant et service de traiteur de réception _Bree & Kathy's_ donnait l'impression d'être promis à un grand avenir.

Soudain, quelque chose dans le fond du restaurant attira l'attention de Katherine. Une dizaine de femmes, terriblement jolies et très peu vêtues pour la plupart, étaient attablées autour d'une table en bois massif bien garnie. Au milieu, un visage. Angélique et doux. Un sourire. Une paire d'yeux ravissants. Une poitrine divine visible au travers d'un décolleté plongeant. Katherine avait beau avoir du mal à visionner la jeune femme à cause de la distance, elle n'avait aucun doute quant à son identité. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Robin Gallagher. Le corps de Katherine se raidit, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard analytique de Bree.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kathy?  
>_ Robin…, dit faiblement Katherine.<p>

Pour éviter de fondre en larmes devant tous les clients du restaurant, Katherine se faufila lentement mais sûrement dans un endroit plus calme afin de se ressaisir. Les lèvres de Bree se pincèrent pour ne former qu'une ligne fine. Même si elle l'appréciait grandement, la présence de Robin était bien la dernière chose souhaitée en ce jour angoissant. Prenant conscience de la soudaine solitude de sa mère, Andrew s'assit à la place précédemment occupée par Katherine. Il félicita Bree et lui promit d'attendre patiemment le retour de Katherine pour en faire de même. Le brusque retrait de Katherine sortit totalement de l'esprit de Bree jusqu'au moment où, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le restaurant battait son plein, un bruit étrange se fit entendre en cuisine...


	11. Le Triangle Amoureux

Un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude envahit Bree. Ce bruit, cet éclat soudain de vaisselle n'était pas habituel. Et Bree était bien placée pour le savoir. Son expérience passée l'aidait à prendre conscience de bien des choses dans ce métier. Elle savait parfaitement que la cuisine d'un grand restaurant n'était jamais à l'abri d'un incident. Mais ce bruit… Ce bruit n'était définitivement pas naturel. Une bonne dizaine d'assiettes et de verres avaient dû chuter pour causer un tel vacarme. Et Katherine… Katherine, encore si fragile, seule en cuisine... Katherine, en larmes après avoir aperçu Robin. Katherine pouvait très bien être à l'origine de ce soudain brouhaha. L'esprit de Bree, préoccupé comme jamais, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Une voix impersonnelle, presque inhumaine, s'approcha de son oreille pour lui ordonner de rejoindre son amie en cuisine au plus vite. Elle ajouta d'un ton plein de malice que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Sans trop attendre, Bree se leva de sa chaise avec discrétion, s'excusa vivement auprès de son fils et se faufila dans la cuisine. Elle poussa lentement la porte. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé. Elle secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Non. Tout ceci était réel. Elle fit donc le tour du comptoir. Elle fronça soudain les sourcils. De nombreux cuisiniers et serveurs étaient rassemblés autour de quelque chose. Afin de réclamer le silence, elle saisit une casserole ainsi qu'une cuillère en bois et frappa deux fois. Lorsque tout le monde se tut, elle ordonna à chacun de se disperser. Ils avaient encore bien du travail à fournir. Chacun reprit sa place. Bree s'approcha lentement vers l'endroit où les autres étaient auparavant regroupés. Ce qu'elle y découvrit arracha à ses lèvres un cri de surprise.

Alerté par le cri strident de sa mère, Andrew se leva d'une traite de sa chaise. Il rejoignit sa mère en cuisine à toute vitesse. Il poussa la porte avec ses fesses, ce qui fit sourire Gabrielle, Lynette et Susan, assises non loin de la cuisine. Il leur adressa un sourire poli avant de disparaître dans la clarté de la pièce sans dire le moindre mot. Il contourna lentement le comptoir. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au niveau de sa mère, il eut un mouvement de recul. Bree était agenouillée face au corps inerte de son amie, Katherine Mayfair. Une mystérieuse boîte orange, un tube de médicaments, étalait son faible contenu sur le sol. Les images s'assemblèrent doucement mais sûrement pour ne former qu'une seule et même vue. Andrew prit soudain conscience du fait que Katherine avait tenté de se suicider. Il porta sa main à sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de cette femme mais la voir ainsi lui donnait la nausée.

_ Fais le neuf-cent onze!, ordonna Bree.

Cet ordre, bien que bref, ramena Andrew à la réalité. Il saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro des urgences.

Un éclair lumineux traversa brusquement l'esprit d'Andrew. Il tendit son cellulaire à Bree, qui le saisit sans faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant. Il sortit de la cuisine, traversa le restaurant, attrapa le bras musclé d'Adam Mayfair, avec qui il avait sagement discuté quelques minutes plus tôt, et le supplia de le suivre sans faire de vagues. Et, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Adam se laissa simplement faire. Il savait qu'Andrew était un bon garçon. S'il souhaitait l'éloigner de la foule, ce n'était sans doute pas sans raison. À moins qu'il s'intéressait soudainement aux hommes plus âgés... Adam frissonna. Il n'était définitivement pas de ce bord-là et espérait se tromper vivement sur le compte du fils de son ex-voisine - bien qu'il était persuadé de son homosexualité depuis bien des années.

Cependant, Adam oublia bien vite ses élucubrations au sujet d'Andrew Van de Kamp. La simple vue du corps faible de son ex-femme, inconsciente sur le sol frais de la cuisine du restaurant, sembla le gifler avec une puissance incroyable. Cela le poussa à reposer les pieds sur Terre. Il reprenait brutalement contact avec la réalité. Andrew n'était nullement intéressé par lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa présence auprès de Katherine jusqu'à l'arrivée des urgences. Et Adam comprit très bien le message. Bien que gynécologue de profession, il enfila soudain métaphoriquement son costume de médecin et appliqua les premiers soins à Katherine. Il la plaça sur le côté afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec sa propre langue. Il observa un moment sa poitrine. Elle s'affaissait et se redressait de manière régulière. Elle respirait. C'était bon signe. Il posa ses doigts immenses sur les poignets de Katherine. Il grimaça. Son pouls était faible. Terriblement faible.

Prise d'un accès de rage, Bree sortit de la cuisine, suivie de prêt par son fils, prêt à tout pour contrôler la colère soudaine de sa mère. Il était sans aucun doute le mieux placé pour savoir que Bree était capable de se transformer en véritable ouragan si elle le souhaitait. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'Andrew pouvait bien penser, Bree traversa le restaurant avec une dignité folle, saluant de temps à autre les critiques culinaires présents dans la salle avec un sourire bienveillant. Lorsqu'Andrew aperçut une grande blonde à la poitrine généreuse assise à une table en compagnie d'autres jeunes femmes divines, il comprit les attentions de sa mère. Robin Gallagher. L'origine de tous les maux de Katherine. Lorsque Bree se retrouva enfin face à Robin, toute sa rage s'effaça en un quart de seconde pour laisser place à la compassion.

_ Il faut absolument que tu me suives, Robin, dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque maternelle.

Robin fronça les sourcils. Elle tourna les yeux vers Andrew qui hocha lentement la tête, signe de confirmation. Robin s'excusa auprès de ses amies et s'exécuta. En chemin, elle posa deux / trois questions qui, à son grand malheur, restèrent sans réponses.

Andrew fit deux grandes enjambées de manière à dépasser ces dames. Cela lui permit de jouer les gentlemen le temps d'une petite seconde. Il poussa la porte et la tint jusqu'à ce que Bree et Robin entrent toutes deux dans la pièce.

Bree se tourna vers son fils.

_ Andrew, s'il-te-plaît, tu veux bien attendre devant la porte de derrière.  
>_ Okay, M'man. Je suppose qu'ils arrivent par là?<br>_ Exactement.

Lorsque son fils disparut, Bree attrapa la main de Robin avec douceur.

_ Il faut que tu sois forte, murmura-t-elle.

Robin fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi diable devait-elle se montrer forte? Et où était Katherine? N'était-elle pas elle aussi propriétaire de ce magnifique restaurant? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas présente? Où était-elle partie? L'avait-elle aperçue? Toutes les interrogations de Robin disparurent dans un nuage de fumée lorsque Bree la guida vers le corps inconscient de Katherine.

Sans même crier garde, Robin s'effondra au sol. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva enfin, elle lutta avec passion pour pouvoir accompagner Katherine jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas la force de la quitter maintenant. Elle avait peur de la perdre à tout jamais. Cependant, les ambulanciers étaient terriblement têtus. Ils refusaient la compagnie de membre extérieur à la famille. Excédée par leur mauvaise foi professionnelle, Bree leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Elle est sa petite amie, finit-elle par dire.  
>_ Il fallait le dire plus tôt!, s'écria l'un des ambulanciers.<p>

Il adressa un rapide signe de tête à Robin. De par son statut, elle avait gagné l'autorisation de monter dans l'ambulance. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait rendu heureuse. Mais, à ce moment précis, le seul sentiment qui demeurait dans l'esprit de Robin était l'angoisse. L'angoisse de perdre un être cher. L'angoisse de la voir s'envoler pour un monde sans doute meilleur sans avoir eu l'occasion de lui demander pardon.

•  
>• •<p>

Au bout de deux longs jours de sommeil profond, Katherine ouvrit les yeux. Elle gémit. La lumière était pénible. Douloureuse. Où était-elle? Avait-elle quitté ce monde? Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Une lampe. Une lampe de plafond. Un son aigu retentit. Un son régulier. Un moniteur. Elle était à l'hôpital. Elle avait donc survécu. Elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille. Elle n'était pas seulement entourée de machines. Il avait quelqu'un. Une femme. Blonde. Sa tête était posée sur les draps blancs de l'hôpital, juste au niveau de la main de Katherine. L'inconnue semblait endormie. Katherine fronça les sourcils. Sa vue était floue. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'identité de la personne présente à ses côtés. Qui était-ce, bon sang?

Katherine tenta de se redresser. Elle voulait s'asseoir. Elle ne voulait plus restée allongée. Elle semblait épuisée. Son corps désirait changer de position au plus vite. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à cette puissante tentation. Malheureusement pour elle, ce geste, pourtant anodin, sortit l'inconnue de son sommeil. Elle leva les bras en l'air, pour s'étirer. Puis elle s'approcha lentement du visage de Katherine et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cette douceur. Ce parfum. Katherine sourit. Ce ne pouvait être que Robin.

_ Si je te perds, je me perds, dit simplement Katherine.

Cette phrase arracha brutalement le cœur de Robin. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Si Katherine avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie, c'était uniquement à cause de leur rupture. Robin se sentait entièrement responsable du sentiment d'autodestruction qui dévorait un peu plus Katherine au fil des jours.

_ Je suis désolée, Kathy. Je suis tant désolée, dit Robin d'une voix faible. Pour tout. Je suis désolée de t'avoir pressée. Tu avais raison. Nous aurions dû garder notre relation secrète, jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes. Je n'aurais pas dû provoquer une dispute le jour de la fête post-guérison de cancer de Karen. Nous ne serions pas allées à Paris. Tu n'aurais pas rompu avec moi. Je suis responsable de notre fin depuis le départ. Je m'excuse surtout pour notre curieux malentendu. Dylan m'a expliqué. Elle est venue te voir, ce matin. Nous avons discuté. Je sais tout. Cette jolie petite brunette qui partageait ton lit n'était autre qu'elle-même. J'ai été stupide. Mais, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'ai fait cela par jalousie. Te voir avec une autre femme m'a fait perdre la tête. Je te voulais pour moi toute seule.

Katherine posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Robin pour la faire taire. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre se responsabiliser autant de sa situation actuelle.

_ Approche-toi, dit Katherine.

Robin s'exécuta.

_ Embrasse-moi.

Robin se pencha au dessus du visage de Katherine et l'embrassa avec douceur. Le baiser fut simple. Katherine finit cependant par enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de Robin pour accentuer la puissance de ce baiser. Il se fit plus passionné. Leur langue entrèrent en contact, ce qui ravis les deux femmes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intenses retrouvailles labiales, Katherine et Robin se séparèrent, à contrecœur, pour reprendre leur souffle.

Quelqu'un frappa sur la baie vitrée. Robin tourna les yeux vers l'entrée de la chambre. Adam Mayfair. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie et sortit de la pièce.

Adam entra à son tour, un bouquet de Lilium longiflorum à la main. Il les déposa soigneusement dans un vase transparent avant de s'asseoir au côté de son ex-femme. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avec tendresse et lui caressa le front. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Adam finit cependant par briser la glace.

_ Alors c'était elle, dit-il. C'est étrange, je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour en couple avec une femme. Mais c'est bien. Je veux dire, du moment que tu es heureuse, je le suis. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Kathy. Je ne nie pas le fait d'avoir espérer nous revoir en couple mais c'est impossible. Je l'ai su dès ton apparition à l'aéroport de Fairview. Ton cœur est déjà pris. Il appartient à un autre... À une autre. Et moi, en tant qu'ex-mari, je ne peux que te demander une chose: sois heureuse, Katherine. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Katherine sourit. Elle ouvrit grands les bras. Adam s'y faufila lentement. Il se leva, embrassa Katherine sur le front et quitta la pièce. Il rencontra Robin dans les couloirs, un café chaud à la main. Il se posta devant elle et lui adressa un sourire amical.

_ Prenez soin d'elle. Aimez-la comme je l'ai aimé et bien plus encore. Faîtes que mon effacement en vaut la peine. Promettez-le moi.  
>_ Je le promets.<p>


End file.
